Abigail
by Nourliana
Summary: Abigail O'Really, descendante de la famille Nott par ses grands-parents cracmols, est forcée de quitter le monde magique en guerre et ne s'intègre pas dans le monde moldu. Elle choisit de retourner à Poudlard se battre pour la dernière bataille et son avenir aux côtés du Trio d'Or et de Drago Malfoy. Son but : changer le monde des sorciers. Chap 8 en ligne ! EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1 : Entre deux mondes

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Ceci est ma première fan fiction et elle n'est pas finie.**

 **Pour le rythme de publication : 1 chapitre tout les 15 jours, sauf pour le deuxième qui devrait arriver dès lundi prochain. Pour l'instant j'en ai rédigé 5. Pour la suite, c'est selon vos reviews. Hésitez pas à en mettre, surtout que je ne suis pas du tout familière de ce site, alors le format peut ne pas vous plaire.**

 **Par rapport à l'histoire, elle va réellement commencer au second chapitre. Le premier sert plutôt à mettre en place mon personnage principal.**

 **EDIT : Ce chapitre sert plutôt de prologue à l'histoire. Les autres sont plus intéressants.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la merveilleuse J. K. Rowling.**

Chapitre 1 : Entre deux mondes

En cette deuxième année passée dans le monde moldu, les regrets d'avoir écouté mes parents et d'avoir quitté le monde magique, en guerre pour intégrer un lycée moldu, me pesaient de plus en plus. Je terminais ma sixième année à Poudlard, un collège pour des enfants particuliers : des enfants sorciers.

Harry Potter et Dumbledore criaient le retour du Lord depuis presque un an, je les croyais. Je connaissais Harry de loin, l'ayant côtoyée pendant les séances de l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais je savais que ce n'était pas son genre de mentir. De toute ma famille, j'étais la seule sorcière, mais je savais que mes grand-parents maternels étaient des cracmols et que ma grand-mère paternelle avait été une brillante sorcière américaine.

Dès l'annonce du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui par le Ministère et le remplacement de Cornélius Fudge par Rufus Scrimgeour, mes parents m'avaient retirés de Poudlard. J'avais tout juste eu le temps de passer mes examens. Fiers de mes très bonnes notes à Poudlard - j'étais première de ma promo - et en espérant la même réussite du côté moldu, mes parents m'avaient inscrite dans le lycée le plus coté du pays, en plein coeur de Londres. Il me fallait faire deux heures trajets par jour m'y rendre.

En contrepartie, j'avais du renoncer à toute magie, mon père m'avait d'ailleurs confisqué ma baguette et avait enfermé toutes mes affaires au grenier, par mesure de précaution disait-il. Pour ma chère chouette, j'avais dû la confier à une de mes amies de Poudlard, Olga Habbot, avec qui depuis je n'avais plus eu de contact. La lettre de Poudlard pour ma septième année avait été renvoyée avec une fin de non-recevoir au château magique, je n'avais plus eu de nouvelle depuis, hormis de temps en temps par mes grands-parents maternels, qui gardaient quelques liens avec leur monde d'origine. Pour autant, cette séparation était un crève coeur. Je me sentais parfois prise dans un épais brouillard, avec le sentiment tenace qu'avec mes parents je n'étais pas à ma place.

Au départ, malgré un certain vague à l'âme, j'avais plutôt été heureuse. Après tant d'années avec si peu de temps avec ma famille, j'étais heureuse de la retrouver. Dans le même temps, j'espérais que mon éloignement du monde magique ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Au bout de quelques semaines, je sentis le manque de magie se faire plus pesant. Pourtant, mes parents tenaient à ce que je continue ma scolarité dans le monde moldu.

Après trois mois à rattraper mon retard sur le système scolaire moldu, je n'étais pas encore à niveau. Heureusement mon père avait réussi à convaincre le directeur de m'accepter, mais non pas en terminale comme mon âge le prédestinait, puis en première comme mes parents l'avaient négocié pour cause d'une longue maladie imaginaire, pour pouvoir expliquer ma longue absence du système scolaire moldu mais en seconde. Je n'avais pas senti que c'était la première déception de mon père, mais avec du recul, c'est devenu clair comme de l'eau de roche. Comment ne pas mal prendre que sa file aînée, si douée à Poudlard, se révèle du niveau d'une élève de quinze ans, alors qu'elle allait en avoir dix-huit.

Pourtant, je ne vis rien. A ce moment-là, tout allait encore bien. Maman était si heureuse que je sois de retour, mon père l'était aussi même s'il le montrait moins. Mélina avait eu du mal à s'adapter, elle n'était plus habituée à me voir autant, et le passage par l'âge bête ne facilitait pas les choses. Au bout de quelques mois, elle s'était assagie et une certaine harmonie régnait dans la maison, malgré le temps que je passais sur mes cours et devant mon ordinateur pour continuer mon apprentissage de la vie et des expressions moldues.

Il n'empêchait que je m'inquiétais pour ce qu'il se passait dans le monde magique, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de guetter à la télévision, le passage des informations et d'y rechercher tout les évènements un tant soit peu étrange qui pouvaient venir de l'autre monde. Le fait qui me perturba le plus fut l'apparition du portrait-robot de Bellatrix Lestrange à la télévision. En voyant sa tête je devins blême. Maman me demanda ce qu'il se passait, si je connaissais cette femme. Intérieurement j'étais terrorisée : j'avais lu suffisamment de choses à son propos dans les ouvrages d'histoire magique, une de mes matières préférées, pour souhaiter ne jamais la rencontrer. Lorsque je lui expliquais de quoi il en retournait, mes parents furent définitivement convaincus qu'il ne fallait pas que je remette les pieds dans le monde magique.

Toutefois, cette décision m'attrista énormément. J'étais une sorcière, pas une moldue, j'avais de la magie qui courrait dans mon corps, je ne pouvais pas y renoncer comme ça. Après tout, les gens ne renonçaient pas de vivre, même s'ils leur arrivaient des choses horribles.

A la fin de cette première année scolaire dans le monde moldu depuis la fin de ma primaire, je pensais plutôt m'être bien intégrée, mais la magie me manquait. Je me sentais comme en sommeil, comme si une partie de moi était anesthésiée. Dans les jours les plus sombres, j'avais l'impression d'être un fantôme à qui il manquait une partie de l'âme.

Il était vrai que même si j'étais heureuse d'être avec ma famille, le monde moldu n'était pas très attrayant à mes yeux. Il n'y avait pas tout ce merveilleux dû à la magie, ni cet enthousiasme sans cesse renouvelé pour de nouvelles connaissances pratiques. En comparaison, ce monde m'apparaissait si froid, gouverné par cette logigue de la raison. Et surtout Poudlard me manquait, ma seconde maison me manquait, ses longs couloirs froids en hiver, la neige partout dans le parc, l'adrénaline lié aux matches de Quiddicht qui faisaient vibrer toute l'école, même la compétition entre les quatre maisons, bien que le principe me rebutait, me manquait.

Mes parents ne comprenaient pas cette sensation que j'avais de ne pas être au bon endroit pour vivre. Le bonheur des premiers mois s'était vite estompé face au manque de mon monde et de la magie. J'étais devenue une droguée en manque de magie, j'avais l'impression que si je m'en éloignais plus, je la perdrais pour toujours. Pour oublier, je faisais comme toute bonne Serdaigle, je me noyais de travaux scolaires pour tenter d'oublier ce manque dévorant. Je savais que Maman avait deviné que je n'allais pas bien : elle me jetait parfois de longs regards perplexes.

J'avais essayé d'en parler à mon père, il n'avait rien voulu savoir. Il fallait pour ma sécurité que je passe pour une moldue à part entière disait-il, mais si je voulais je pouvais aller voir les parents de Maman pour discuter du monde magique. C'est ainsi que je me suis mise à aller très régulièrement visiter mes grands-parents. Bien que je savais que leur condition de cracmols leur avait causé beaucoup de chagrin, ils acceptèrent de me raconter tout ce qu'ils savaient. Ils m'avouèrent que le monde magique leur manquait, même s'ils faisaient en sorte d'aller régulièrement sur le Chemin de Traverse pour se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles et garder contact avec la magie et certains de leurs anciens amis. Ils n'avaient pas pu y renoncer complètement et gardaient précieusement des ouvrages magiques.

J'ai pu apprendre nombre de choses en leur compagnie, notamment sur l'histoire de la magie, bien plus d'ailleurs que dans le cours de Binns en l'espace de six ans. Je pus lire des livres de sortilèges et en apprendre de nouveau de façon théorique. Cela me tirait régulièrement un sourire, me rappelant de façon prégnante les cours de Dolorès Ombrage, ma dernière professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Certains étaient du niveau ASPICS, mais de par mon statut de Serdaigle et d'ancienne membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore, j'en connaissais déjà certains, dont le Patronus, et je savais, sans me vanter, ne pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de pratique pour pouvoir les maitriser. Dès que j'avais fini un ouvrage, j'en faisais part à ma grand-mère qui se débrouillait pour en avoir d'autres, sûrement de par ses contacts. Je pus ainsi reprendre l'étude des Runes. Je dévorais tout ce que je trouvais, parfois je délaissais même mes cours pour lire. Cependant, ils ne se contentèrent pas seulement de m'apprendre ce que Poudlard enseignait, mais ils faisaient aussi en sorte que tombent mes préjugés sur la Lumière et l'Ombre, en me montrant quelle était la vraie nature de la magie.

Mon ancien directeur Albus Dumbledore n'était pas un saint à leurs yeux, après tout il avait refusé de les aider alors qu'ils étaient dans le besoin. Notre directeur, selon eux, était à l'origine de certaines lois très coercitives envers certaines pratiques magiques pourtant très utiles, notamment les charmes de protection à base de sang, qui étaient parmi les sortilèges préférés des Sang-Purs. Ils me montrèrent que la magie n'était ni noire, ni blanche mais dépendait avant tout de la façon dont on la percevait et de comment on voulait l'utiliser. Pour toutes ces connaissances, je ne cessais de les remercier, et devins même plus proche d'eux que du reste de ma famille, surtout mon père, à qui j'en voulais tout de même un peu de me couper autant du monde magique.

Cependant, ce qui me marqua le plus profondément fut mon initiation aux divers codes de l'aristocratie, dont ils faisaient partis durant leur enfance avant d'être jetés dehors le jour de leur majorité comme des secrets honteux. J'appris à me tenir droite en toute circonstance, il y eu d'ailleurs beaucoup de scènes comiques avant que je n'en sois capable. Grand-père m'enseigna à contrôler mes sentiments pour pouvoir garder un masque sur mon visage pour cacher mes émotions, j'appris par la suite dans un livre qu'il s'agissait des bases d'une branche de la magie appelée Occlumancie. Je devins plus froide et cela se ressentit au lycée, ce qui n'était pas un mal, cela me permettait de relativiser la pression que l'on avait sur les épaules. Ils m'apprirent aussi les noms des grandes familles et leurs histoires, notamment les Malfoy, les Nott et les Black, en me montrant qu'elles n'avaient pas toujours été noires et que les idées que j'avais sur elles à Poudlard n'étaient fondées que sur des préjugés. J'y avais quasiment passé tout mon été entre la seconde et la première, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des week-end de mon année scolaire. Lire les ouvrages magiques, sans que mon père ne le sache et d'ailleurs j'avais bien l'impression que le mot « magie » était banni de la maison, fut une libération, comme si je retrouvais une part de moi-même dans ces vieux livres aux couvertures en cuir et aux pages de parchemin jauni. Ils étaient si différents des livres plastifiés aux pages blanches du monde moldu.

Mes grands-parents maternels m'apprirent aussi que je descendais, par eux, de deux branches cousines de la famille Nott. Grand-père était exactement, le grand-oncle direct du Lord Nott actuel, puisque son frère était le père de Lord Nott. Quand à ma grand-mère, elle était de la seule branche secondaire existant dans cette famille, branche qui remontait à quatre générations avant elle. Je fus très surprise : je me découvrais une nouvelle famille. Je descendais donc de l'une des plus grandes familles du monde sorcier, même si au vu de la nature de mes parents et de mes grands-parents je n'avais aucun droit sauf peut-être celui de reprendre le nom qu'auraient dû porter mes grands-parents. De plus, il s'avérait que cette lignée était porteuse de gènes de créatures magiques, mais les miens ne s'étaient pas activés à mon dix-septième anniversaire, donc j'étais une sorcière normale.

Si j'en croyais, de plus, leur parole, actuellement il n'y avait plus que deux représentants de la famille Nott, les autres membres, déjà peu nombreux de par la tradition de ne faire d'un enfant dans les vieilles familles sorcières, sauf exception dans le cas de cracmols, étaient soit morts de vieillesse, soit morts lors de la Première Guerre contre Voldemort. Par la suite, je pus le vérifier dans un de leur ouvrage sur les généalogies sorcières qui se mettait automatiquement à jour, les branches ne se coupant qu'en la présence de cracmols, ce qui sur le coup me parut terriblement rétrograde. En même temps, bien que j'étais fière de mon ascendance, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir une certaine honte de ce nom : après tout ceux qui l'avaient porté avaient largement supporté le Lord Noir dans les années 1970. De plus, d'après mes grands-parents qui continuaient je ne sais comment à avoir des contacts avec le monde magique, Théodore Nott Senior et Théodore Nott Junior avaient de nouveau rejoints les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui. Je gardais toutes ces informations pour moi.

Toutefois, mon inquiétude pour le monde magique se renforçait : je voyais bien à la télévision que le nombre d'incidents étranges impliquant des morts ne cessaient d'augmenter. Cela voulait dire que le Lord Noir avait de plus en plus de pouvoir. Certains jours, au vu du climat extrêmement pluvieux de cet été, je me demandais si même le climat n'était pas du côté du Lord. Je plaignais sincèrement le côté de la Lumière et notamment Harry Potter, cet enfant sur qui tout les espoirs d'une communauté reposaient. Je plaignais aussi sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger, qui devait être au moins autant recherchée que son ami, de par ses origines née-moldues et son soutien indéfectible. Dans ces moments-là, j'avais même honte d'être si loin du monde magique : je faisais comme la plupart des sorciers, je me terrais loin du danger.

Ma rentrée en première fut l'occasion de la première grande déception de mon père à mon égard, du moins que je pus voir de façon explicite. Je venais d'avoir dix-huit ans au mois d'août.

Persuadé que j'allais à présent rester dans le monde moldu, il voulait absolument que j'intègre une filière scientifique, qui selon lui m'ouvrirait le plus de portes dans les écoles supérieures du pays. Or je choisis une filière plutôt littéraire, mon amour pour les livres étant plus forte que l'attrait pour les formules mathématiques et chimiques pour lesquelles j'avais toujours des soucis de compréhension. De plus, à mes yeux, c'était aussi une façon de ne pas complètement renoncer à ce que je considérais comme mon monde. Les ouvrages étaient tellement plus importants dans le monde magique que les formules étranges. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas pris Arithmancie en troisième année, n'étant pas attirée et ayant préférée l'apprentissage des Runes et de la manière dont comment elles pouvaient renforcer les sortilèges.

La réaction de mon père ne fut pas vive, elle fut beaucoup plus sournoise. Ce n'était pas méchant, mais plutôt méprisant. Son regard moqueur le montrait, il ricanait parfois à propos des noms de mes matières, mais cela était assez rare. Cela restait une impression diffuse. Ce fut le début de la fin, à mes yeux. Les discussions devinrent plus vives et quelques non-dits s'installèrent. La communication devint moins facile, surtout que ma soeur, très stressée, par son année de seconde, se défoulait sur la famille pour évacuer un peu la pression, qui régnait sur ses épaules. Une des ses plus grandes peurs était de décevoir nos parents, déjà que le fait qu'elle ne soit pas une sorcière l'avait beaucoup marqué. Le reste de ma famille restait heureux, mais l'inquiétude n'était pas absente pour autant, même nous n'en parlions que très rarement.

L'année scolaire se passa plutôt bien, malgré le nombre affolant d'incidents étranges rapportés par les informations et mon état psychologique se deteriorant. Tout ce était lié à mon désormais ancien monde me rendait complètement fébrile alors que le monde moldu achevait de me dégoûter de la technologie. Même si j'essayais de le cacher, je me rongeais les sangs pour ce monde qui m'avait tant apporté.


	2. Chapter 2 : Le choix

**Bonjour à tous, voici la suite.**

 **On entre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet.**

 **Si reviews, il y a, leurs réponses seront mises en début du chapitre suivant.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la merveilleuse J. K. Rowling.**

 **Héraklée : Merci pour ta review ! C'est super gentil. Pour les fautes, je vais éditer le chapitre pour corriger les dernières et reformuler certaines phrases du coup. Pour ce que tu as à propos des grands-parents cracmols, je ne suis pas sûre, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir de titre en tête. Ravie que ce début t'ai plu. Le second chapitre est beaucoup mieux ^^**

Chapitre 2 : Le choix

Au début du mois d'avril, alors que je préparais mes examens pour pouvoir passer en terminale, je me rendis compte d'un changement de comportement chez mes grands-parents maternels, chez qui je continuais à passer le plus clair de mon temps. C'était d'autant plus visible chez grand-mère. Tout les deux semblaient de plus en plus inquiets même s'ils tentaient de me le cacher. Ils évitaient le sujet, détournaient mes questions, utilisaient leurs masques d'indifférence mais la malaise était plus qu'évident, surtout que depuis que je les connaissais ils n'avaient jamais adopté leurs visages Sang-purs devant moi, sauf dans le cadre de mes exercices. Un indice très visible quant à cet état d'inquiétude était que ma grand-mère s'était mise à faire des potions en grand nombre dans la cave de leur maison.

Bien que cracmols, mes grands-parents restaient tout les deux très doués en potion, une des rares matières où le peu de magie qu'ils possédaient suffisait pour avoir des résultats. Grand-père disait d'ailleurs à ce propos que puisque leur magie n'était pas assez puissante pour créer autre chose, ils se devaient d'être excellent au moins dans un domaine. Grand-mère était littéralement passionnée par ces mélanges et m'avait montré plusieurs de ses décoctions, dont l'efficacité n'était pas sans me rappeler celles du professeur Rogue à Poudlard, avec qui, elle m'avait avouée avoir été en correspondance pendant un temps. Elle était si douée qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen d'en améliorer certaines, mais je n'en savais guère plus. Il ajoutait aussi que c'était une preuve flagrante qu'ils n'étaient pas dénués de magie, ce que disait pourtant la grande partie de la société magique, pour laquelle seule la capacité d'utiliser une baguette pouvait prouver que quelqu'un n'était pas un cracmol. Quand j'avais appris cela, j'avais été terriblement en colère. Certes, ne pas avoir assez de magie pour se servir d'une baguette pouvait être honteux, mais il existait plusieurs branches de magie où la baguette n'était pas nécessaire, plusieurs d'entre elles étaient même enseignées à Poudlard ! Parmi elles, en-dehors des Potions, il y avait notamment les Runes, l'Occlumancie, l'Astronomie, les Soins aux Créatures magiques, ainsi que l'Arithmancie. Le directeur Dumbledore faisait même de la magie sans baguette. Lorsque Grand-père m'avait raconté cela, je m'étais rendue compte à quel point les sorciers britanniques dépendaient de leur baguette et mettaient de côté les autres branches, pourtant très nombreuses de la magie. Je m'étais alors intéressée aux autres écoles du monde magique, notamment l'académie de Salem, Dumstrang et Beauxbâtons ainsi que Rochefroide, le pendant masculin de Beauxbâtons. Le constat n'était pas en faveur des sorciers britanniques. Mon enthousiasme pour la société britannique avait subi une douche froide : ce que j'appelais mon monde, et que je considérais comme merveilleux, était terriblement rétrograde non seulement envers les sorciers, mais envers ce qu'ils vénéraient : la magie elle-même. Ces informations renforcèrent ma soif de connaissances sur la magie, au point d'oublier de rendre certains devoirs au lycée. Mes camarades, pour le peu avec qui j'avais réussi à nouer des liens, un tour de force à mes yeux puisque tout mon passé se basait sur la magie et échanger sur autre chose que les cours s'avérait difficile, finirent par ne plus m'adresser la parole à partir du milieu de l'année scolaire, me trouvant trop distraite.

Depuis quelques semaines, il m'était formellement interdit d'entrer dans la cave, où Grand-mère passait à présent quasiment tout son temps depuis le début du mois d'avril. Malgré ma curiosité et le manque que je ressentais de la voir beaucoup moins, j'avais respecté sa demande. Lorsque je posais la question à grand-père, de façon plutôt régulière, il haussait les épaules et me souriait, mais je sentais qu'il se passait quelque chose, d'autant plus que malgré mes demandes, aucun des deux ne me donnait plus aucune nouvelle du monde magique. J'avais aussi remarqué la disparition de la maison d'un certain nombre d'ouvrages, tous à propos de divers branches de magie. Les seuls restant comptaient l'histoire des grandes familles sorcières, en faisaient les généalogies et traitaient de l'étiquette. Certes, avec les examens qui approchaient, j'avais laissé l'étude de la magie de côté, mais de là à voir disparaitre les ouvrages que j'avais passé tant d'heures à lire, il y avait un pas. Là-dessus aussi, Grand-père ne me souffla pas un mot, se contentant de me répondre que moins j'en savais, mieux c'était. Tout cela, à mes yeux, ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : mes grands-parents se préparaient au pire, ce qui voulait dire qu'au mieux les choses s'étaient considérablement aggravées et le camps de la Lumière avait pris un coup très rude, au pire le Lord avait fini par gagner.

J'était si inquiète que je me mis à en rêver la nuit. Le manque de sommeil, qui suivait, nuisait à ma concentration et mes parents s'en étaient aperçus. Maman m'avait même envoyé chez le médecin prendre des vitamines pour compenser, mais l'angoisse, elle, était toujours là. Au lycée, je tentais de faire bonne figure face aux rares personnes avec qui je m'étais liée, en mettant mon état sur le compte du stress pour les examens. A chacun de mes moments de libre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aller surfer sur Internet pour vérifier si des évènements étranges n'étaient pas arrivés, pouvant me mettre la puce à l'oreille sur l'état du monde magique. Des accidents causant un nombre de morts conséquents étaient régulièrement évoqués, sûrement des marques de chasses organisées par des Mangemorts, mais rien de plus importants. J'en déduisais que mon monde était alors toujours en guerre ou que le Lord avait encore d'autres affaires à régler avant de se lancer dans sa grande opération contre les moldus. Certains jours, je me surprenais même à prier pour Harry Potter et ses amis. Je ne les avais pas vu depuis l'annonce du retour de Voldemort, mais j'avais pu les côtoyer d'assez près pendant les séances de l'AD, au point qu'Hermione Granger s'asseyait régulièrement à ma table de travail à la bibliothèque. J'espérais qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils allaient trouver une solution, tout en me maudissant intérieurement de faire reposer mes espoirs sur les épaules d'un enfant, qui n'avait rien demandé.

Je savais très bien, comme une grande majorité des étudiants les plus âgés et de mes condisciples de Serdaigle, que celui qu'on appelait le Survivant était manipulé par notre directeur. Nous savions tous ce qui se cachait au château durant sa première année et nous avions pu voir comment Albus Dumbledore l'avait manipulé pour aller récupérer la Pierre Philosophale. Pourtant, nous n'avions rien dit cette fois-là, ni les années suivantes. Il s'agit d'ailleurs d'un de mes plus grands regrets. Nous avions conscience que nous n'aurions pas été écouté : il était visible qu'Harry Potter croyait en notre directeur et en chacune de ses paroles. Sa scolarité nous avait paru étrange dès le début : pourquoi semblait-il ne rien connaître du monde de la magie ? Pourquoi le directeur le regardait autant ? Pourquoi était-il convoqué plus régulièrement que n'importe quel autre élève du château ? Il y avait des dizaines de pourquoi, mais le plus brûlant, c'est pourquoi, alors que notre directeur et lui-même criaient au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, il n'avait pas eu de cours particuliers pour au moins savoir se défendre, puisque le Ministère n'allait pas le faire ? En ces sombres jours, ces questions revenaient me hanter et me montraient que ma lâcheté ne datait pas de la décision prise par mes parents de m'éloigner de Poudlard. Je criais contre les injustices, je les avais vu autour d'Harry Potter mais je n'avais rien fait. Cet état de fait me rongeait.

Chaque jour, je sentais la boule d'angoisse dans mon estomac se consolider et peser de plus en plus lourd. Je dormais de moins en moins et cacher mes cernes devenait de plus en plus difficile. J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur ce que mon père appelait ma « vraie vie », la vie dans le monde moldu. Une vie qui m'insupportait de plus en plus, car tellement loin de ce que je souhaitais réellement. Mon comportement en pâtissait : je devenais froide avec ma famille, me réfugiant sans cesse derrière mon masque d'impassibilité. Même mes grands-parents en firent les frais, mais, eux, au moins, avaient compris.

Un après-midi au début du mois de mai, alors que j'avais fini les cours en avance (une grâce des professeurs pour nous laisser un peu plus réviser) et que j'étais dans mon bus pour rentrer chez mes parents, je reçus un appel urgent de mes grands-parents maternels sur mon téléphone portable. L'appel en lui-même me sembla étrange : ils n'utilisaient quasiment pas de technologie moldue et ils savaient très bien que j'allais passé l'après-midi chez eux. Quelque chose d'important avait du se produire. Grand-père semblait complètement retourné, reprenant à peine sous souffle pour m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Et quel appel urgent c'était ! Ils m'annonçaient être lié à l'Ordre du Phénix, et ce malgré leur condition de cracmol. C'était une grande surprise sachant qu'ils n'appréciaient que très peu Dumbledore, mais en temps de guerre la nécessité faisait loi.

Quand au message en lui-même, il s'agissait de l'annonce sur la radio clandestine sorcière qu'une grande bataille aurait lieu un peu plus tard le soir même à Poudlard. Mes grands-parents avaient décidé tout les deux d'y aller avec leurs propres armes, pour se battre pour le futur, disaient-ils. Ils avaient décidé que s'ils pouvaient être utiles en aveuglant les Mangemorts ou en soignant les combattants, ils y iraient aider. Rangeant en vrac toutes mes fiches de révision de culture classique dans mon sac à dos, je me pris la tête entre les mains et me mis à réfléchir. La boule d'angoisse dans mon ventre se fit encore plus lourde qu'à l'accoutumée. Je ne pouvais plus rester sans rien faire, j'allais devenir folle de culpabilité et indigne d'être une sorcière. Je pouvais me battre, j'étais jeune. Même si je n'avais pas pratiqué de magie depuis près de deux ans je connaissais toujours mes sortilèges sur le bout des doigts, je me les récitais souvent comme pour garder un lien avec mon monde. J'avais aussi participé à l'Armée de Dumbledore, Harry m'avait même dit que j'étais très douée, alors si mes maigres compétences pouvaient servir, alors il fallait que j'y aille. Rester assise là m'était tout simplement devenu insupportable. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mes grands-parents, âgés et cracmols, allés combattre et Poudlard, ma seconde maison, être détruite.

A peine le bus arrêté, je courus comme une dératée jusqu'à la maison de mes parents pour pouvoir récupérer mes affaires, dont ma baguette magique, toujours enfermées au grenier, et les prévenir de mes projets. Mon père était assis dans la cuisine, lisant ce qui était visiblement le journal du jour. Il haussa un sourcil à ma venue. Très rapidement, je lui déballais ma pensée, quasiment sans respirer, priant intérieurement. Très droit sur sa chaise, les bras croisés et le regard sombre, il émis une fin de non recevoir. Un simple non catégorique, qui était soutenu par Maman, que je n'avais pas vu arrivé. Je sentis mon masque d'impassibilité, déjà bien mis à mal par les nouvelles de mes grands-parents se fissurer complètement. Ils se mirent à argumenter : pour eux, ce n'était pas aux enfants de faire la guerre, mais aux adultes. Comment leur expliquer ? Mes parents, sans magie, n'avaient jamais réellement voulu comprendre le fonctionnement du monde d'où venaient leurs parents. Comment leur expliquer que connaissant mon monde, j'étais quasiment sûre que personne n'irait aider les défenseurs de Poudlard, que le Lord allait gagner et que toute ma famille avait de grandes chances de finir traquer dès le début de son règne. Je tentais de leur expliquer, mais mon père ne voulut rien entendre. Je finis en larmes. Ils ne comprenaient pas que c'était mon monde que j'allais défendre, que sûrement des élèves beaucoup plus jeunes allaient se battre. Je me doutais pertinemment que le Ministère n'interviendrait pas : il y avait déjà tant d'incidents dangereux dans le monde moldu sans qu'il intervienne. De plus, si le Lord attaquait Poudlard, c'était que le Ministère devait sûrement être tombé sous sa coupe, et qu'hormis les membres de l'Ordre personne ne viendrait. Et encore parmi ces derniers, avec la guerre, un certain nombre devait déjà être tombés au combat.

J'étais tellement en colère, que ma magie instinctive réagit, sûrement aussi parce que je ne l'avais pas utilisé depuis longtemps. Les murs de la maison se mirent à trembler, mais je n'y fis même pas attention, alors que mes parents s'étaient figés. Je courus au grenier, ma magie faisant sauter le verrou sur la porte. Je fouillais rapidement parmi mes affaires et m'emparai de ma baguette. La sentir entre mes mains me procura une grande joie malgré la gravité de l'heure, je sentais à nouveau la chaleur de la magie dans mon corps. Je continuais et trouvais en plus quelques fioles de potions, dont une d'Enflure et une dizaine de Confusion, toujours bouchées et que j'espérais toujours efficaces. Si j'avais bien fait mon travail, quand j'étais encore à Poudlard et en compagnie de grand-mère, lorsque les fioles se casseraient, les potions se répandraient sous forme de nuage qui toucheraient tout ceux qui étaient à deux mètres autour. Ce n'était pas grand chose, je le savais bien, mais si cela pouvait sauver quelques vies cela ne pouvait être que bénéfique.

Ma colère me prenait tellement que je n'avais pas entendu mes parents entrer derrière moi pour tenter de me retenir. Mon père tenta de m'attraper le bras. Visiblement, il criait, mais je n'entendais rien. D'un mouvement de baguette, je les écartais de mon chemin, puis sorti en courant de la maison pour rejoindre celle de mes grands-parents. Je ne m'étais même pas habillée en tenue sorcière dans la précipitation, seulement de mon sac-à-dos où étaient toutes les fioles et mes cours de la journée. En courant comme une dératée avec mon téléphone portable dans la main, je priais pour être chez mes grands-parents à temps. Heureusement, j'avais eu la présence d'esprit de cacher ma baguette dans mon jean. Il fallait absolument que je les rejoigne avant qu'ils ne partent pour Poudlard.

Arrivée devant ma destination, je ne pus retenir un long soupir de soulagement : ils n'étaient pas encore partis. Visiblement, ils semblaient même attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Ma grand-mère portait deux sacs : je reconnus le premier, doté d'un sortilège d'Extension, cadeau d'une de ses rares amies du monde magique, où elle rangeait toutes ses potions. Le second sac était moldu et devait contenir bandages et outils de soin sorciers et moldus. Ils m'accueillirent avec un sourire forcé. L'idée que je me mette en danger ne devait pas beaucoup leur plaire, mais dans leurs yeux je voyais qu'ils étaient fiers que je sois présente. Mon grand-père me tendit une cape de sorcier munie de poche où je pus répartir toutes mes potions.

\- Je ne te demanderais pas si tu es sûre de vouloir venir ce soir, ma chérie, dit ma grand-mère, le visage grave, ta présence suffit amplement pour répondre à cette question. Je prie simplement Merlin pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien de grave. Je sais que défendre Poudlard est très important pour toi et que ces derniers temps tu ne supportais plus de rester ici sans rien faire.

\- Merci grand-mère, répondis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

\- Ma petit-fille, reprit grand-père, les larmes au bord de ses yeux bruns. Tu es notre fierté. Je suis heureux que le monde sorcier soit devenu le tien, heureux que tu veuilles le défendre malgré ces deux dernières années à vivre comme une moldue. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches s'il m'arrive quelque chose ce soir. Certes avec ta grand-mère, nous ne sommes jamais allés à Poudlard, mais nous aimons toujours notre monde d'origine, et nous ne voulons par voir quelqu'un comme le Lord noir au pouvoir. Je te remercie de te joindre à nous.

\- Oh, grand-père….

\- Ne me coupe pas ma chérie, dit-il en levant la main. Je voudrais aussi te parler d'autres choses dans les quelques minutes qui nous restent avec que nous partions. Des choses importantes pour ton avenir, et peut-être le nôtre.

La gravité du ton de sa voix me fit me raidir. Visiblement ce qu'il avait à me dire était très important.

\- Je ne voulais pas te le dire avant que tu finisses le lycée ou que la guerre ne soit complètement finie dans notre monde, mais les circonstances font que je me dois de te le dire aujourd'hui et ta grand-mère est d'accord avec moi. Si nous sortons vainqueurs, nous souhaitons tout les deux que tu reprennes le nom de famille des Nott et nous devrons avoir une très longue discussion concernant tes origines, car nous ne t'avons pas tout dit. A l'origine, nous ne devions même rien te dire avant soit la réception d'un possible héritage magique, soit avant que tu n'ais vingt ans. Il y a des choses importantes que tu devras savoir, si nous ne nous en sortons pas, débrouilles toi pour aller, lorsque tu auras vingt ans, à Gringotts et demande le gobelin Grisaz, en spécifiant que tu viens de la part de Hermine et Charlus Bottam, nés tout les deux Nott. Il saura quoi faire, nous lui avons laissé des instructions il y a quelques semaines. De plus, sache que nous nous aussi arrangé avec ta famille paternelle : ta grand-mère a quelque chose pour toi aussi. Cela, comme ce qui t'attend de notre part, ne devait être transmis qu'à un de nos descendants possédant de la magie. Donc toi. C'est une des traditions des familles Sang-Purs. Tu es une grande sorcière, nous t'avons appris la théorie de tout les codes du monde sorcier. Je pense que tu le mérites. Peut-être que de cette façon, tu pourras avoir une certaine influence face à certaines injustices que tu voudrais rectifier.

Ainsi donc mes grands-parents avaient tout prévu. J'étais sidérée. Décidément, c'était la journée des révélations. D'abord l'Ordre, ensuite ça. Je compris la manœuvre. Même si nous perdions, mes grands-parents avaient fait en sorte que je puisse être reconnu comme une Sang-Pure, et ainsi je pourrais être préservée si le Lord gagnait. En entendant, les dernières phrases, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il était vrai que je me étais toujours indignée contre le traitement réservé à mes grands-parents, ainsi qu'à mes parents mais aussi sur la façon dont le monde sorcier était organisé : les jeunes sorciers ayant vécus dans le monde moldu arrivaient sans rien connaître et personne ne leur apprenait quoique ce soit sur les traditions sorcières que sur la façon dont la société fonctionnait. Heureusement que j'avais eu mes grands-parents pour changer la donne.

\- Je le ferais grand-père, promis-je. Je tenterai de changer les choses.

Intérieurement, je sentais qu'en acceptant la proposition de mes parents, je faisais mon choix. Je choisissais le monde magique, tout en savant pertinemment que mon père allait très difficilement l'accepter. Je savais aussi, rien qu'à la sensation de chaleur de ma baguette, bien que plus forte que dans mes souvenirs, que je ne pourrais plus m'en couper. Il s'agissait de mon monde et j'avais bien l'intention d'y vivre.

A ce moment-là, un homme apparut devant par transplanage dans un « pop » sonore qui nous fit sursauter. Hoquetant, je reconnus mon professeur de quatrième année en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le loup-garou Remus Lupin. D'un coup, les choses me parurent plus réelles, j'allais me battre contre des Mangemorts, des gens beaucoup plus expérimentés que moi en magie classique et manipulant des formes de magies qui m'étaient inconnues. Je risquais de mourir. Ma grand-mère sentit mon trouble et me pressa doucement le bras, pour me réconforter. Je me forçais à me recomposer une expressions et remis mon masque. Je relevais la tête et vis Remus Lupin. Il semblait très fatigué, de grosses cernes noirâtres courraient sous ses yeux, ses vêtements étaient si froissés que j'eu l'impression qu'il avait dormi dedans. Il me sourit et je sus qu'il m'avait reconnu :

\- Miss Abigail O' Really, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, malgré ces heures si sombres, fit-il galamment. Monsieur, Madame, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

\- Professeur Lupin, le plaisir est partagé, dis-je en me redressant et en retrouvant d'un coup tout les usages des codes aristocratiques sorciers, alors que mes grands-parents répondaient à la salutation avec un simple hochement de tête.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. J'ai été envoyé pour vous emmener. Je ferais deux trajets. Mesdames, si vous me permettez.

Il tendit galamment ses bras. Ma grand-mère et moi attrapèrent chacune une de ses manches, puis nous transplanèrent. La sensation fut extrêmement déplaisante. C'était la première fois que j'utilisais un tel mode de transport : étant née pendant l'été, je n'avais pas pu passer les formations de transplanage en sixième année. J'avais l'impression d'être tirée par un crochet au niveau de mon nombril. En arrivant, je tombais par terre, les mains dans la poussière. En relevant la tête, je m'aperçus que nous étions arrivés dans une chambre qui n'avait pas du servir depuis des années. Mon ancien professeur transplana de nouveau pour aller chercher grand-père. Après un signe de grand-mère sur la nécessité de garder le silence dans un lieu inconnu, je tirais ma baguette et observais la pièce dans laquelle nous étions arrivées. Petite, très sale, avec nombre de toiles d'araignées au plafond, elle n'avait pas dû être nettoyée ni utilisés depuis des lustres. Le lit et l'armoire bancale occupant la pièce semblaient prêts à tomber en morceaux. Hormis une porte en bois et une fenêtre, à travers laquelle la lumière passait à peine, il n'y avait pas d'issue. Je me mis face à la porte, un sortilège Cuisant sur le bout des lèvres. Malgré l'aspect délabré de la pièce qui pouvait donné l'impression que cela faisait longtemps que personne n'était venu, nous ne savions même pas où nous étions arrivés, alors la plus grande prudence était de mise. Moins de deux minutes après notre arrivée, le professeur Lupin était de retour, accompagné de mon grand-père. Ce dernier faillit tomber comme moi, si ma grand-mère n'avait pas eu la vivacité de bouger pour le retenir. Mon ancien enseignant haussa un sourcil en me voyant la baguette brandie puis eut un fin sourire. La sécurité n'était plus de mise.

Maintenant je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. Dans quelques petites heures, j'allais me battre. Pour mes amies, pour ma famille, pour mon avenir.

 **A dans quinze jours :)**

 **Hésitez pas à laisser un message si cela vous plaît et même si ça ne vous plaît pas :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Retour à Poudlard

**Coucou tout le monde :)**

 **Comme promis, voilà le chapitre suivant. En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Si vous pouviez laisser quelques reviews, cela serait cool, ne serait-ce que pour savoir si ça vaut le coup de continuer d'écrire cette histoire ou pas.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Disclaimer : tout appartient à la merveilleuse J. K. Rowling.**

 **Héraklée : Donc une par chapitre ? Ok ^^ Donc tu préfères le second chapitre au premier ? Je pense la même chose : le premier chapitre, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, mais j'ai du mal à savoir quoi. Pour ton détournement de titre, pourquoi pas ^^ ça résume plutôt bien ce chapitre c'est vrai ^^ Pour le choix de Lupin, c'est celui qui me paraissait le plus évident, mais je n'aurais pas d'autre argument à avancer pour le justifier. Mais pourquoi son arrivée t'a surprise ? Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ? à un autre moyen de transport ? Pour la famille non unie, ça aussi ça me semblait évident : une famille est très loin d'être un monobloc, mais plutôt un assemblage de différentes personnalités, qui ne se comprennent pas forcément bien entre elles.**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Après nous avoir fait signe de ne pas parler, nous suivîmes le professeur Lupin hors de la petite chambre. Nous traversâmes un couloir de bois sombre, presque aussi poussiéreux. Visiblement, la maison n'était pas beaucoup fréquentée, cependant je n'en tenais pas moins ma baguette fermement. Même si le professeur Lupin me semblait moins tendu que lorsqu'il nous avait récupérer, je préférais ne pas me fier à ce signe.

Alors que j'étais concentrée pour percevoir d'éventuels bruits, j'identifiais une sorte de bourdonnement très léger provenant des murs. Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, j'y posais la main et sursautais sous la surprise. De la magie circulait dans les murs ! Elle était faible, mais présente. Pourquoi je la ressentais ? Ce n'était pas normal. Mon corps devenait ultra sensible à la magie. Peut-être parce que j'en avais été longtemps coupée... Ma grand-mère me jeta un regard perplexe. Je secouais la tête, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser mes pensées vagabonder. J'avais cependant au moins appris que nous étions dans une demeure magique.

Mon ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal nous fit descendre un escalier grinçant pour arriver dans une salle sombre et sale que je reconnus au premier coup d'oeil. Il s'agissait de la salle de La Tête du Sanglier, un bar plutôt malfamé de Pré-au-Lard, où Hermione Granger, presque trois ans auparavant nous avait exposé l'idée de l'Armée de Dumbledore, pour pouvoir apprendre des sortilèges en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et pallier le manque de pratique du cours de Dolorès Ombrage. Un homme assez grand était assis à l'une des tables en bois crasseuses, le reste était vide. Lupin alla directement le voir et parla à voix basse avec lui, en nous désignant d'un geste vague de la main. Le silence était si total que chaque mot était discernable, malgré la distance de quelques mètres :

\- Alberforth, peux-tu appeler Neville pour ouvrir le passage, j'amène encore du monde. Mais ce sont les derniers à avoir répondu à l'appel.

\- Très bien, Remus, répond l'homme en tournant la tête vers nous.

Je retins un hoquet. Décidément, je n'avais pas le contrôle de mes émotions aujourd'hui. Cet homme ! Il ressemblait trait pour trait au directeur Albus Dumbledore, mais en même temps ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Mes grands-parents m'avaient appris la mort du directeur de Poudlard à la fin de l'année précédente, quelques heures auparavant lors de leur appel. Mon visage dut laisser apparaitre mes émotions car l'homme m'adressa un étrange sourire, presque mélancolique :

\- A votre réaction, mademoiselle, je comprends que vous avez du rencontrer mon frère. Oui je suis le frère d'Albus Dumbledore, ajouta-t-il devant ma surprise plus qu'évidente. Je suis aussi le gardien du dernier passage sécurisé de Poudlard pour les opposants à Vous-Savez-Qui. Ariana, va chercher Neville s'il te plaît, dit-il en se tournant vers un grand portrait situé au-dessus de la cheminée.

Le vieil homme semblait las. Ses yeux bleus n'étaient pas pétillants comme son défunt frère, mais semblaient plutôt dire qu'il en avait trop vu dans sa vie. A ma droite, au-dessus de la cheminée, la jeune femme peinte sembla acquiescer, puis s'éloigna à l'intérieur du cadre du portrait. Je retins un sourire, que c'était bon de voir la magie à l'oeuvre, même dans ces heures sombres. Cela m'avait tant manqué dans le monde moldu, où la science rendait le merveilleux si froid et enlevait toute l'âme aux choses étranges en les expliquant par de complexes formules mathématiques. A peine une minute plus tard, Ariana sembla revenir accompagner d'un jeune homme. Plus il s'approchait, plus je pouvais voir qu'il était couvert d'égratignures. Je reconnus alors Neville Londubat, fils héritier d'une grande famille sorcière sang-pure. Le portrait s'ouvrit alors, dévoilant un passage dans le mur et la silhouette du jeune homme. J'étais soufflée. Décidément, cette journée s'avérait l'une des plus étranges de toute ma courte vie.

\- Bonsoir une nouvelle fois Alberforth. Ce sont les derniers ?

Bien que son visage semble comporter de multiples blessures, dont certaines semblaient à peine dater de quelques heures, il semblait rayonnant comme si l'espoir était toujours permis, ou qu'une bonne nouvelle venait tout juste d'arriver. Je me rendis alors compte que mes pensées à propos de notre victoire étaient plutôt défaitistes. Je secouais la tête, il fallait que je me montre forte si je voulais atteindre mes objectifs.

\- Oui, tout à fait, répondit le professeur Lupin. Je te présente Miss Abigail O'Really et ses grands-parents, respectivement Amélia et Charles.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Monsieur, Madame. Abigail, je me souviens de toi. Tu étais à l'AD il me semble. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

\- J'en suis heureuse aussi, Héritier Londubat, répondis-je avec un grand sourire, très contente qu'il m'ait reconnue, malgré mes presque deux ans d'absence.

Neville tiqua sous l'appellation mais décida de ne pas en tenir compte. Je me mordis la lèvre, nous n'étions pas dans une soirée mondaine et comme disait grand-mère, il fallait garder des atouts dans sa manche. Il n'y avait pas le temps pour cela. Intérieurement, malgré l'horreur qui allait se déchaîner dans quelques heures, j'étais heureuse, je renouais avec mon monde, je retrouvais des gens que je connaissais. Neville nous fit signe de le suivre. Difficilement, nous escaladâmes la cheminée puis entrâmes dans le passage. Neville nous montrait le chemin, tandis que Lupin et Alberforth fermaient la marche tout en nous instruisant rapidement de l'état du monde sorcier. Comme je l'avais deviné, le Ministère était sous la coupe du Lord et seuls des élèves et l'Ordre allaient défendre le château. A ce moment-là, je me rendis compte qu'en choisissant de me battre, j'étais pleinement entrée dans le camps de la Lumière. En les écoutant, j'appris aussi que mes grands-parents maternelles étaient des membres de l'Ordre, et que ma grand-mère paternelle l'avait aussi été, mais était morte pendant la Première Guerre. Visiblement, les révélations ne cessaient pas.

Rapidement, nous arrivâmens à un autre tableau. Lorsqu'il s'ouvrit, je vis une immense salle remplies par des dizaines de hamacs. Des banderoles des couleurs des maisons de Poudlard, même Serpentard, étaient représentées un peu partout. Je compris qu'on était dans la salle sur demande. Il n'y avait que dans cette salle qu'un décor pareil pouvait être installer. Les personnes présentes, surtout des étudiants ne firent pas attention à notre arrivée, ils entouraient tous quelque chose ou quelqu'un et discutaient tous en même temps. Le brouhaha était assez impressionnant après les chuchotements échangés dans le corridor. Parmi eux, je reconnu certaines de mes amies de la promo en-dessous de la mienne, ainsi que quelques Serpentards dont Draco Malfoy, mais pas Théodore Nott, dont le portrait était dans un de mes ouvrages de généalogie. Malfoy avait donc changé de bord et semblait bien s'entendre avec Harry, une véritable révolution à laquelle je n'aurais pas cru si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux. Je me rappelais très bien toutes leurs attaques verbales et parfois physiques. Il se passait rarement une journée sans qu'ils se battent. J'aperçus aussi une tribu de roux, sûrement la famille Weasley au grand complet. J'avais bien connu Percy et les jumeaux, Fred et Georges, qui faisaient partis de mon année, et avec qui j'avais eu quelques contacts, renforcés par notre fréquentation commune de l'AD. Les voir ici me fit l'effet d'un soulagement immense : ils étaient tous en vie.

Une voix s'éleva soudain plus fortement faisant diminuer le bruit des conversation, je reconnus Hermione Granger et déduisit que l'objet de tout l'attroupement devait être Harry Potter. Neville m'avait rapidement dit qu'il avait réapparu seulement ce soir après avoir disparu pendant plus de dix mois. Il s'agit donc une confirmation de plus : la bataille était pour ce soir.

Harry fit s'écarter tout le monde, sembla se concentrer quelques secondes puis une estrade apparut sur laquelle il monta. Derrière lui, se positionnèrent Hermione, Ron et de façon plus surprenante Malfoy. De cette façon, il pouvait voir tout le monde, étudiants et volontaires de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je remarquais qu'il avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il avait aussi l'air beaucoup plus assuré et se tenait bien droit, aussi droit qu'un aristocrate de bonne famille, peut-être une influence de Malfoy. Ses yeux verts, dépourvus de lunettes, brillaient de détermination. Peut-être, que pendant ces deux dernières années, il s'était entraîné pour que le destin que le monde sorcier lui avait mis sur les épaules se réalise dans le bon sens. Après avoir respiré un bon coup et adresse un sourire à son auditoire, il se mit à parler, d'une voix ferme :

\- Ron, Hermione, Draco et moi-même avons une mission à finir pour pouvoir venir à bout de Voldemort (la foule ne put retenir un frisson). Il nous faut donc du temps. Luna a accepté de nous aider pour trouver le diadème perdu de Serdaigle….

Le diadème de Serdaigle ? Avais-je bien entendu ? Ils le cherchaient ? Je me mis à trembler, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils risquaient ! Harry continuait à parler, mais je n'écoutais plus. J'ouvris la bouche une fois, deux fois puis hurlais :

\- Attendez, criais-je de toutes mes forces.

Il fallait qu'ils m'entendent. D'un bloc, Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi. Au vu de leurs expressions, exceptées mes amies et les jumeaux, peu se souvenaient de moi. Je me tordis les mains, légèrement rougissante.

\- Attendez, répétais-je. Je sais où est le diadème.

\- Vraiment ? Où ?, répondit précipitamment Harry.

Ses yeux verts semblèrent me scanner l'âme. Je sentis que ma réponse avait pour lui une importance capitale. Lui et ses deux amis semblaient épuisés, fatigués, mais tellement plein d'espoirs. J'inspirais plusieurs fois avant de reprendre. Il fallait que mes explications soient claires. Les Jumeaux, non loin de moi, me firent un signe de la main : ils m'avaient donc reconnu, après tout nous n'étions dans la même année année même s'ils avaient précipitamment quitté Poudlard, quelques mois avant mon propre départ.

\- Je suis Abigail O'Really de la Maison Serdaigle. J'ai dû quitter Poudlard, il y a deux ans à la fin de ma sixième année. Cependant, je connais très bien la Dame Grise, qui est la fille de Rowena Serdaigle. Elle m'a raconté son histoire et ce qui est arrivé au diadème, sur comment il a été perverti...

\- Stop ! Nous te croyons. Je me souviens de toi, dit Harry, précipitamment.

Je compris alors que ce que je savais à propos de la magie noire du diadème ne devait pas être révélé. De plus, l'assurance que Harry m'ait reconnu, allégea considérablement l'atmosphère autour de moi. Après, avoir échangé rapidement quelques mots avec ce qui devait désormais être le Quatuor D'or, Harry reprit la parole :

\- Très bien, tu vas nous aider à la trouver. C'est très important. En attendant, vous autres allez préparer Poudlard à la bataille avec tout les moyens possibles. Commencer par neutraliser les Carrow de façon discrète, ainsi que tout les passages secrets. Ensuite, que quelqu'un trouve Minerva MacGonagal et lui dise qu'elle active les défenses du château et fasse en sorte que Rogue soit bloqué dans le bureau du directeur. Aller voir Bathsheda Babbling, la professeur de Runes, il faut activer les cercles de runes magiques de Poudlard. Précisez lui, que tout ceux qui n'ont pas jurer de plein gré et de tout coeur de défendre Poudlard ne doivent pas pouvoir entrer dans l'école. A présent, jurez avec moi : Je défendrais Poudlard de toutes mes forces ! Nous le referons lorsque nous aurons réunis tout les combattants.

Harry et Hermione levèrent leurs baguettes et murmurèrent quelques mots, faisant de cette phrase un serment magique, particulier car représenté sur la peau du poignet droit par le blason de l'école Chacun reprit la formule et put voir un blason se dessiner sur la peau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : les Maisons étaient belles et biens unies.

\- Bien, maintenant que cela est fait. Vous me demandiez un plan, et bien j'en ai un. Chacun d'entre vous va devoir sortir de cette salle, j'en ai besoin, reprit Harry. Abigail, tu restes avec nous. Les autres, mettez-vous en petits groupes : que certains aillent prévenir les professeurs qui sont de notre côté, d'autres vont à leurs salles communes pour commencer à préparer les plus jeunes à évacuer. Pour les membres de l'Ordre, renforcez autant que vous pouvez les défenses du château, le Lord n'est plus très loin des grilles. Dans une heure, il sera là. Il faut éliminer son serpent en priorité sur le champs de bataille. Fred, Georges utilisez certaines de vos inventions pour bloquer ou du moins retarder leurs avancées, style vos marécages portables. Neville, tu as ce temps pour piéger la partie ouest du parc avec tes chères plantes, surtout la lisère de la Forêt Interdite et la route . Prends des camarades avec toi et va voir le professeur Chourave. Dean, Seamus, vous êtes doués en explosion. Emprunter quelques inventions explosives aux jumeaux et aller piéger le côté est du parc, pour éviter que quiconque passe par là. Il faut un autre groupe du côté du terrain de Quidditch, ainsi que du côté des serres de Botaniques. Il nous faut absolument réduire les entrées des Mangemorts et donc tenter de les maintenir avec leurs alliés d'un seul côté du château, et vers l'entrée principale,de façon à ce qu'ils soient bloqués entre la Forêt interdite, le terrain de Quidditcht et le Lac noir. Remus, fais en sorte de piéger le passage de la Cabane Hurlante. Que certains d'entre vous aillent voir Hagrid pour qu'ils vous conduisent aux hippogriffes, nous allons en avoir besoin. En effet, comme cela nous pourrons bombarder les Mangemorts à partir du ciel. Utiliser tout ce que vous pouvez, pierres, sortilèges, potions. N'hésitez pas non plus à vous servir de vos balais et mettez vous sous sortilège de Désillusion, ainsi vous serez moins visibles.

\- Excuse-moi Harry, fit l'un des Jumeaux. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de nos inventions avec nous, du moins pas autant que ce qui est nécéssaire. Il nous faudrait retourner dans la réserve du magasin.

\- Vous avez une heure et la salle sur demande peut faire en sorte que vous puissiez transplaner. Il suffit de lui demander, alors faites vite et prenez des gens avec si besoin.

Les Jumeaux partirent aussitôt en emmenant quatre étudiants avec eux.

\- Je me permets d'intervenir, fit mon grand-père. Ma femme et ma petit-fille ont sur elles des potions qui ont la particularité de former des nuages lorsque les fioles les contenant se brisent. L'idée vient des bombes lacrymogènes mordues, si vous connaissez. Cela peut vous être utile. Par contre, il vous faudra être éloigné de plus de deux mètres de votre cible.

\- Suggestion acceptée, répondit fermement Harry, alors que des Né-moldus expliquaient le principe à ceux qui ne connaissaient pas. Maintenant organisez-vous. La salle vous fera sortir par petits groupes près de vos salles communes. N'oubliez pas d'être discret. Même si d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, Rusard est de notre côté, ce n'est pas le cas des Carrow, qui peuvent rôder dans les couloirs. Draco, Abigail, Hermione, Ron, vous restez.

Il en fut ainsi. Les Jumeaux revinrent rapidement avec leurs premiers sacs de gadgets et repartirent tout aussi rapidement de la salle sur demande pour aller en chercher d'autres. Chacun avait énormément de travail. Mes grands-parents partirent pour l'infirmerie de Madame Pomfresh après avoir laissé leur stock de potion à deux étudiants de septième année. Quand il n'y eut plus que nous cinq, Harry se tourna vers moi :

\- Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus que nous, je tiens d'abord à m'excuser de t'avoir interrompu, mais ils ne doivent pas savoir. Cette forme de magie noire est beaucoup trop dangereuse. Abigail, continue de nous raconter.

\- En deuxième année, je suis devenue amie avec la Dame Grise. J'étais l'une des rares de ma Maison à lui adresser la parole. Souvent, elle me racontait des anecdotes de la vie de Poudlard. Un jour, alors qu'elle était très triste, elle m'a demandé de garder un secret en jurant sur ma magie, et de ne le révéler que lorsque quelqu'un demanderait précisément à trouver le Diadème. La Dame Grise m'a expliqué que Tom avait complètement perverti le diadème de sa mère et qu'il était revenu le cacher un jour où il passait à Poudlard, pour tenter de devenir professeur. Elle m'a raconté l'avoir cherché pendant des semaines, avant de le retrouver, ne ressentant simplement que de très mauvaises vibrations émanaient de l'objet, caractéristique d'une magie très noire et plus précisément de magie de l'âme, dans l'une des formes les plus perverties existantes. Il l'a caché ici dans la salle sur demande. Maintenant, pour le trouver, il faut savoir à quoi ressemble un diadème : il s'agit d'une couronne avec un décor assez chargé.

\- Je sais, hurlèrent Harry et Draco, en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent avec un léger sourire. Visiblement, ils étaient encore plus complice que ce que je pensais. Un miracle.

\- Le diadème tordu sur l'armoire, dit Draco. Et dire que j'ai passé une année entière à côté sans me douter de ce qu'il s'agissait ! Vite sortons. Il faut demander la salle des Objets Perdus.

Nous sortîmes tous. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir. Hermione avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées, alors que Ron semblait blasé. Leur manque de surprise en disait long : ils avaient vraiment dû en voir de toutes les couleurs ces deux dernières années. Draco passa alors trois fois devant le mur devenu vide, demandant la salle des Objets Perdus, pendant que nous faisions le guet pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Une petite porte en bois se dessina alors, et nous nous ruâmes dans la salle. Draco Malfoy m'avait attrapé par la manche et me tirait derrière lui. Il s'orientait dans ce labyrinthe comme s'il le connaissait par coeur. Elle était immense ! Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'objets au même endroit. Des générations d'étudiants avaient dû passer par là ! Je sentis ma curiosité de Serdaigle se réveillé devant un tel trésor. Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient sur mes talons. Nous arrivâmes vite à l'endroit dit. J'étais déçue : comment le légendaire diadème de Serdaigle, un bijou façonné par les plus habiles Gobelins, dont il y avait une représentation dans ma salle commune, avait-il pu devenir une telle chose tordue aux couleurs ternes ? Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et les autres semblaient indécis. Draco finit par prendre la parole :

\- Nous n'avons plus l'épée de Griffondor. Mais j'ai peut-être une idée. Par contre je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne. Par contre, elle nous permettrait aussi d'éliminer la coupe de ma tante dans le même temps.

Je me figeais sous le choc. Alors il existait plusieurs de ces horribles choses ? Et ils avaient déjà réussi à en détruire ? Ils devaient être fous ! J'avais lu tout ce que j'avais trouvé la-dessus et aucune solution ne s'était présenté. J'avais été très triste de ne pas avoir pu aider le fantôme de ma Maison, alors qu'il était si gentille. Je devais avoir une expression étrange sur le visage puisque Harry me demanda si j'allais bien.

\- Vas-y Draco, l'encouragea Hermione.

\- Voilà, en sortilège qui entraîne des dégâts irréparables, il y a le Feudeymon, mais c'est très dangereux, je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à le maîtriser même si Père me l'a apprit.

L'ancien Trio d'Or grimaça à la mention de Lucius Malfoy. Etant au courant de certaines pratiques éducatives des sang-purs, je ne pus que les imiter, mais pris la parole.

\- J'ai peut-être une solution. Toi Malfoy, toi Harry et toi Ron, vous volez bien. Trouvons trois balais, Hermione montera avec Ron, je serais avec Harry. Quand tu seras sur ton balais Malfoy, tu lanceras le sortilège et nous foncerons vers la porte, puis nous fermerons la porte. Connaissant la nature de la salle sur demande, le château ne sera pas en danger.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, fit Hermione. Par contre, Draco, attends que nous soyons un peu éloigné, toi compris, s'il te plait. On peut lancer ce sortilège de loin, et de cette façon, nous serons plus en sécurité. De plus, par sécurité, faisons en sorte que la coupe sois à l'autre bout de la salle, on ne sait pas si les fragments d'âme peuvent communiquer entre eux. Cela pourrait nous éviter des problèmes.

\- ça me va, répondit Draco.

Harry et Ron étaient déjà partis chercher des balais. Une pensée incongrue me vint : le meilleur ami de Harry était très silencieux, du moins beaucoup plus que dans mes souvenirs. Peut-être que lui aussi avait grandi. Grâce au sortilège d'Attraction, ils en eurent vite six dans les bras, mais ils étaient tous dans un piteux état. Les jeunes hommes décidèrent d'abord de faire un essai de vol avant de tenter quoique ce soit et Ron se chargea, en compagnie de Draco d'aller déposer la coupe au sommet de l'un des nombreux monticules d'objets.

Pendant ce temps, après quelques secondes d'un silence inconfortable, je me mis à discuter avec la seule personne restante, Hermione, renouant les quelques liens que j'avais eu avec elle quelques années auparavant :

\- Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Hermione.

\- Le plaisir est partagé Abigail. Quand tu n'es pas revenue, plusieurs d'entre nous avons cru au pire, surtout que tes amies t'ont envoyé des lettres, qui leur revenaient comme si tu n'existais plus. Moi-même, je t'en ai envoyé certaine.

Dans sa voix, la fatigue était prégnante. Ses yeux noisettes avaient perdu cette petite lumière qui faisait son enthousiasme.

\- J'ai eu des lettres ?, répliquais-je surprise.

\- Oui, tu ne savais pas ?

\- Non pas du tout. Mes parents ont voulu m'éloigner du monde magique à cause de la guerre. Je viens de faire ces deux dernières années dans un lycée moldu de Londres. Mais quand mes grands-parents m'ont dit pour Poudlard, je n'ai pas pu rester. Il fallait que je vienne vous aider.

\- En tout cas, crois-nous tu es d'une grande aide. Grâce à toi, le Lord va bientôt ne plus être immortel.

\- C'était donc ça… J'avais deviné qu'il s'agissait de magie très noire et de magie de l'âme mais pas à ce point là. La Dame Grise avait parlé du terme d'Horcruxes mais je n'avais jamais pu savoir de quoi il s'agissait. C'est encore plus horrible que ce que je pensais, sachant qu'en plus, il en a fait plusieurs…

\- Et bien, maintenant tu sais. Et en tout, il y a en a sept, mais nous les avons tous détruits sauf un.

Sept !? Le nombre magique en Runes et en Arithmancie, me semblait-il. Qui pouvait donc être assez fou pour découper son âme en autant de morceaux ? Pas étonnant que le Lord soit complètement fou aujourd'hui.

\- Nagini, c'est ça ?

Le nom du serpent de Vous-Savez-Qui avait circulé dans les réunions de l'AD après l'attaque subie par le patriarche des Weasley. Par la suite, Harry avait intensifié notre entrainement sur les sortilèges de Défense.

\- Oui.

\- Hey les filles !, nous interpella Ron, qui s'était posé à quelques mètres de nous. Nous sommes prêts.

Je rejoignis Harry, qui était un peu plus loin, m'installais dans son dos, les mains autour de la taille, et il s'envola. Ron et Draco firent de même. A une vingtaine de mètres de l'objet, Draco lança son sortilège : des langues de feu brûlantes jaillirent de sa baguette et s'assemblèrent pour créer une sorte de monstre de feu, qui commença à tout dévorer sur son passage. La chaleur était horrible. Même si les balais allaient assez vite, j'avais l'impression que le feu était encore plus rapide. Je finis par fermer les yeux le plus fort possible en priant pour que tout se finisse bien.

Un cri inhumain se fit entendre par-dessus le vrombissement des flammes, puis un second beaucoup plus proche de nous : les horcruxes venaient de mourir. Très vite, nous pûmes distinguer la porte, toujours ouverte. Les flammes léchaient presque l'arrière des balais. Ron sortit le premier et ne put s'arrêter avant de se prendre le mur opposé, suivi de Harry, qui s'arrêta tout juste avant et enfin Draco, qui lâcha son balais, dévorer par les flammes. La porte se referma dans un claquement sous une injonction magique d'Hermione et le bruit infernal cessa soudain, pour laisser place à un silence de mort, seulement troublé par notre respiration.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde :)**

 **Voici le chapitre 4, j'espère que qu'il va vous plaire.**

 **Au niveau de la rédaction, je viens de finir de rédiger le septième.**

 **Bonne journée :)**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la merveilleuse J. K. Rowling**.

Héraklée : Et de troisième review ! Tu as plus enthousiaste pour celui là ^^ je peux comprendre, ça bouge enfin. Par contre, je me rends compte que ton idée de découpage en deux morceaux, ça aurait peut-être été pas mal. Par contre, le chapitre posté aurait été un peu cours par rapport aux précédents. Pour la présence de Draco, tu devrais être satisfaite, au moins pour une part dans ce chapitre là. Je prévois des développements un peu plus tard. Et oui, je fais beaucoup de descriptions, j'admets ne pas être très douées pour faire des dialogues : j'ai toujours l'impression que j'embourbe mes personnages quand j'en fais où alors qu'ils ne servent pas à grand chose pour l'histoire. Hormis dans le chapitre 3, les discours donc celui de Abigail, me semblaient vraiment nécessaire : déjà pour qu'elle puisse convaincre les autres étudiants, mais aussi pour illustrer son mal-être des années passées uniquement dans le monde moldu. Ensuite, pour montrer que Harry est bel et bien différent du personnage du bouquin, qu'il s'est affirmé. Comme pour Draco, on aurait des informations là-dessus un peu plus tard.

Ayiana Nokomis 35 : merci pour ta review mon amie. ça me fait énormément plaisir. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Depuis le temps qu'on discute de nos écrits, il fallait bien commencer à mettre certaines choses en ligne ! Au plaisir de voir les tiens. Et encore merci pour ton aide précieuse pour la correction des fautes d'orthographe. :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 4 : Pourquoi se battre ?**

A peine deux minutes plus tard, alors que nous étions tous les cinq allongés dans le couloir pour nous remettre des dernières minutes très intenses, le son d'une alarme assourdissante retentit dans toute l'école. Nous nous regardâmes, nous n'étions pas beaux à voir. La chaleur des flammes ne nous avaient pas épargnés : nos vêtements étaient empuantis par la fumée, nos visages portaient des marques noirâtres dues aux cendres volantes. Hermione, avec ses cheveux dans tout les sens, me fit penser à une échappée de l'asile. Les cheveux blonds bien coiffés de Malfoy n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir, ils valaient bien ceux de Harry. Ron ne valait pas mieux, sa peau blanche ressortait d'autant plus sur son visage par apport aux trainées cendreuses. Je n'osais même pas imaginer à quoi je ressemblais, sûrement une folle comme Hermione, puisque mes cheveux auburn étaient tout aussi indomptables. Harry semblait être le plus frais d'entre nous. Il nous adresse une grimace, consulta sa montra, blêmit et se relava en vitesse, si vite qu'il faillit retomber. Il ne nous restait plus qu'une demi-heure. Ecrasée par cette nouvelle, ce dernier semblait, tout d'un coup, ne plus savoir quoi faire, Hermione le vit et prit les choses en main :

\- Toi et Draco, allez dans la Grande Salle pour aider à organiser le départ des plus jeunes et expliquez leur pourquoi vous vous battez, peut-être que d'autres étudiants accepteront de rester à nos côté. Nous aurons besoin de tout ceux qui se rallieront à nous. Harry, va t'occuper de Rogue. Je vais voir si les cercles de runes ont été activés. Ron, va voir les membres de l'Ordre et informe-toi de l'état de la situation. Il faut que nous soyons tous dans le Grande Salle dans vingt minutes.

Directe. Simple et efficace. Hermione aurait vraiment pu faire parti de la Maison de Serdaigle.

\- Très bien, fîmes-nous en coeur.

Après un signe de tête à chacun, je partis en courant suivi de Draco. La Grande Salle n'était pas à côté du septième étage, mais Draco connaissait presque tout les passages secrets du château et nous en trouva un qui nous fit arriver juste à côté des grandes portes sans nous faire passer par les ô combien capricieux escaliers. La vue des immenses portes en bois me fit un coup au coeur, je réalisais alors vraiment où j'étais. Ce repère familier que j'avais vu tout les jours pendant des années me rappela tout ce que j'avais dû mettre de côté ces dernières années. Elles étaient fermées, si rien n'avait changé, ça devait être l'heure du repas du soir. Etrangement, ce jour-là, les portes me firent très peur.

Après un regard, nous sortîmes nos baguettes. Mon coeur nattait à la chamade. La magie sembla m'accueillir une nouvelle fois. Sa chaleur dans mon corps était si chaude, presque trop, comme si elle me reprochait de l'avoir abandonnée autant de temps. Après un regard, pour se donner du courage, nous poussâmes les portes de la Grande Salle, qui s'ouvrirent dans un long grincement, et entrâment. Les étudiants étaient à table, mais dès qu'ils nous virent, une forêt de baguettes magiques se pointa sur nous, dont certaines appartenant à des professeurs. Tous, si certaines l'étaient, ne devait pas avoir été mis au courant du plan d'Harry. Il est vrai que nous devions avoir l'air dangereux, avec nos visages noirs, nos vêtements dans un étant assez déplorables. Cependant, il n'y avait pas que de la méfiance dans l'air, mais aussi une certaine colère, et de la peur. Beaucoup d'étudiants nous fusillait du regard et certains se retenaient visiblement de nous jeter un sortilège. Draco posa sa baguette au sol puis leva les mains en signe de non-agression.

Le professeur MacGonagal, sans nous lâcher du regard, ni baisser sa baguette, prit la parole :

\- Bonsoir. Monsieur Malfoy, Miss. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici et dans un tel état ? A qui ai-je à faire Miss ?

\- Je suis Abigail O'Really, de la Maison de Serdaigle, Professeur. J'ai du quitté Poudlard il y a près de deux années de cela, à la fin de ma sixième année.

Les baguettes ne se baissaient pas pour autant. Malfoy prit les choses en main :

\- Professeur, je vous pris de nous excuser pour la soudaineté de notre arrivée, toutefois, nous n'avons pas de temps pour les palabres. Nous sommes envoyé par Harry Potter pour aider au départ des premières années et pour aider à mettre en place les défenses du château. Ce soir, Vous-Savez-Qui et son armée vont attaquer le château.

\- Mangeront !, cria quelqu'un à travers la foule. Comment peux-tu savoir une chose pareille ? Tu veux tous nous faire tuer ! Et puis Harry Potter est porté disparu depuis des mois

Malfoy soupira et baissa les bras. Visiblement, il allait devoir se justifier et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Dans l'assistance, un certain nombre semblait être d'accord avec celui qui venait de crier. Pour la disparition de Harry, c'était une révélation, mais cela expliquait l'enthousiasme des personnes présentes dans la Salle Sur Demande et pourquoi ils tenaient tant à lui parler. Peut-être était-il parti chercher et détruire les autres objets imprégnés de l'âme du Mage noir ? Intérieurement, j'étais aussi surprise par l'accueil que les élèves faisaient à Malfoy, n'était-il pas aux côtés de Harry ? Certes, la famille Malfoy était réputée être du côté des Ténèbres, mais l'acceptation du Trio d'Or de sa présence était bien un signe qu'ils lui faisaient confiance, non ?

\- C'est vrai que j'ai dû prendre la Marque, je n'ai pas eu le choix mais aujourd'hui je ne l'ai plus. De plus, je jure sur ma Magie que je me bats aux côtés de Harry Potter et que même si j'ai fait des erreurs pendant ma sixième année ici, en même temps je transmettais des informations à l'Ordre du Phénix pour pouvoir abattre Vous-Savez-Qui. Je le jure sur ma Magie.

Une lueur dorée l'entoura puis il jeta un sortilège : sa magie ne l'avait pas quitté, il disait donc la vérité. Il alla jusqu'à dévoiler son avant-bras droit pour prouver ses dires. Alors, je décidais de ne plus l'appeler Malfoy, mais Draco. Après tout il n'était pas son père et n'était pas responsable de ce que ce dernier avait voulu qu'il devienne. Les gens, face à nous, se détendirent visiblement. Le Serment magique restait très important chez les sorciers. Y recourir au risque de perdre sa magie était un acte d'une gravité dans notre monde.

\- Traître !, hurla une Serpentarde qui quitta sa table pour tenter de se jeter sur lui.

Je réagis vivement :

\- Stupéfix !

Mon sortilège devait vraiment être puissant, peut-être parce que grandement alimenté par la colère qui ne m'avait toujours pas quitté depuis que j'étais partie de chez mes parents, puisque non seulement elle était inconsciente, mais en plus elle avait fait un vol plané de près d'une trois mètres. Draco reprit la parole :

\- J'aurais du m'y attendre. Merci. Bref, reprit-il en s'adressant à tous, le directeur est bloqué dans son bureau. C'est à présent la directrice adjointe qui a les pouvoirs sur le château. Professeur MacGonagal, vous avez donc tout pouvoir pour ouvrir un passage pour évacuer les plus jeunes et ceux qui ne veulent pas combattre, ainsi que pour activer la majeure partie des défenses du château.

\- Très bien.

Sans poser plus de question, la professeur courut vers la sortie réservée aux professeurs. Il semblerait que venir de la part d'Harry donnait un poids considérable à nos paroles, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

\- Maintenant, que chacun, hormis les quatre premières années, choisisse en son âme et conscience, dit Malfoy

Il y eut un blanc. Visiblement, certains devaient penser qu'ils n'auraient pas eu de choisir. Les chuchotements reprirent progressivement, certains éleves nous pointant du doigt et nous regardant avec une sorte de crainte dans les yeux. Nous perdions trop de temps, mais en même temps je pouvais les comprendre tout arrivait si vite. Pour autant, il fallait qu'ils se décident, mais beaucoup d'entre eux, au contenu des chuchotis laissaient enteendre que la phrase de Malfoy ne valait rien, qu'ils allaient tous y passer. Je serrais les poings de colère. Nous n'étions pas les Mangemorts, ni Tu-Sais-Qui ! Nous n'avions pas le temps de gérer une crise de panique générale, ni des mouvements de foule. Je sentis la brulure de ma colère augmenta. J'étais furieuse. Ces gens étaient-ils à ce point ignares ? Ne comprenaient-ils donc rien ? Ordinairement, j'avais peur de parler en public, mais ce soir là, je ne pus me retenir. Les mots me brûlaient la gorge.

\- Oui, parce que vous avez le droit de choisir de ne pas vous battre et personne ne vous en voudra, surtout pas moi, qui suis très mal placée pour vous juger. Je rentre de presque deux années dans le monde moldu à fuir la guerre, mais aujourd'hui j'ai choisi de me battre, parce que je ne pouvais plus attendre. Lorsque j'ai appris que le Lord voulait s'en prendre à Poudlard, je suis partie de chez moi contre l'avis de mes parents pour venir ici. Je ne supportais pas l'idée et je ne la supporte toujours pas que le Lord puisse détruire ce qui est ma seconde maison. Je me bats pour Poudlard ! Mais je ne me bats pas que pour ça ! Je descends de cracmols, oui je ne suis pas complètement une née-moldu, mais aux yeux du Lord et de ses partisans, je ne vaux pas forcément mieux ! Je veux me battre pour ne plus avoir peur ! Pour changer cette opinion rétrograpde ! Pour changer pouvoir notre monde ! Car si nous gagnons contre le Lord, nous ne serons plus simplement vus comme des étudiants par le monde magique, mais des gens qui ont fait bouger les choses, pas comme la majorité de notre communauté qui se terre chez elle, en attendant un Sauveur ! Je ne me bats pas pour Harry mais avec lui ! Je me bats pour moi ! Pour ma vie ! Pour avoir le droit à un avenir ! A mon avenir, pas à celui que d'autres voudraient pour moi parce que je ne suis pas une sang-pure ou une sang-mêlé ! Pour pouvoir vivre la tête haute dans mon monde ! Pour ne pas vivre une demi-vie dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien en ayant peur chaque jour qu'un Mangemort me trouve ! Si nous gagnons, le Ministère, qui est actuellement aux mains du Lord, sera complètement revu, et nous aurons un droit de regard, justement parce que nous nous sommes battus. Les dirigeants, la communauté devra tenir compte de notre avis. Je me bats pour tout cela aussi. Certes, je vois loin. Aujourd'hui, je vais me battre non seulement contre la tyrannie d'un monstre mais pour l'avenir de ma communauté, de mon monde, et j'y crois ! Ceux qui veulent se battre le peuvent aussi, à vous de choisir.

J'avais fini par me mettre à crier. Je gardais cela pour moi depuis tellement longtemps. Deux années que l'angoisse me rongeait, que mes principes me rongeaient pour ne pas avoir pris la bonne voie, mais maintenant j'étais enfin en paix avec moi-même, j'étais où je devais être et je le sentais au plus profond de chacune des fibres de mon corps. J'étais enfin réveillée et je voulais les réveiller à leur tour. Je haletais et tentais de reprendre ma respiration.

Draco me regardait avec un sourire approbateur, ses yeux gris semblaient briller, puis se tourna vers la foule.

\- En effet, vous avez le choix. J'ai fait le mien de me battre contre ma famille pour un monde plus juste, notamment envers les créatures magiques. Si je me tiens devant vous, en attendant que Harry arrive, puisque oui Harry Potter est dans le château, c'est pour voir montrer que votre vie n'est pas toute tracée que vous avez le choix de changer, même à la dernière minute. J'ai eu ce choix à la fin de ma sixième année et j'ai saisi cette occasion. Maintenant c'est à votre tour de vous décider. Si vous ne voulez pas combattre, personne ne vous en voudra. C'est avant tout votre choix à vous, en âme et conscience.

\- Bien !, dit Minerva MacGonagal, debout sur l'estrade au fond de la Grande Salle, j'ai ouvert deux cheminées internationales vers la France, privilège du directeur en temps normal. Les quatre premières années vous y allez, ainsi que ceux qui choisissent de ne pas combattre. Organisez-vous par années, ce soir les Maisons n'existent plus. Il n'y a plus de Griffondor, ni de Serpentard, ni de Serdaigle ni de Poufsouffle, seulement des étudiants ! Ceux qui choisissent de ne pas combattre seront accompagnés par deux professeurs qui scelleront les cheminées derrière vous. De l'autre côté, vous serez accueilli à Beauxbâtons.

Un léger brouhaha s'éleva parmi les étudiants. Pourtant, les réactions étaient moins violentes que ce que à quoi je m'étais attendue. Autant peu de temps, je m'attendais à une crise d'angoisse générale, autant à présent, ce que nous venions de dire les avait calmé. Je soupirais, nous avions échappé au pire.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, les files indiennes se constituèrent par année et se mirent en marche vers la salle privée des enseignants, direction les cheminées. Je pus voir que quasiment tout les sixièmes et septièmes années restaient au château, à l'exception de quelques uns, et fus surprise de voir que tout les Serpentards présents restaient à nos côtés : sûrement que la présence de Draco avait dû les influencer. Seule celle qui avait essayer de l'attaquer fut emmenée ceux qui partaient. Les cinquièmes années furent moins nombreux. Au final, cela donna moins d'une centaine de personnes, les professeurs compris. En comptant l'Armée de Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre, il devait y avoir près de cent cinquante combattants. Draco, pendant ce temps, était allée voir la directrice adjointe, entourée des autres professeurs, pour lui rapporter le plan de Harry.

Une fois chacun au courant de son rôle à jouer, les professeurs allèrent dans la cour et commencèrent à murmurer des formules, leurs baguettes pointées vers le ciel. Seuls les professeurs Flitwitch et McGonagal ne vinrent pas, sûrement occupés à activer d'autres défenses du château, notamment les armures.

Draco et moi allâmes aider pour mettre le dôme en place, une fois que l'un des enseignants nous eut confié la formule à réciter. D'autres élèves se joignirent à nous, je reconnus certains qui étaient dans la Salle sur Demande. Peu à peu, un immense dôme coloré se mit en place, englobant tout le château d'une lumière chaleureuse alors que la nuit tombait. Lorsqu'il fut complet, les sorciers baissèrent leur baguette et rentrèrent tous dans la Grande Salle où Harry nous attendait, debout sur la table des enseignants, avec à ses côtés Severus Rogue, enveloppé dans ses traditionnelles longues robes noires. Il semblait avoir recouvrer sa détermination. Je restais à l'arrière aux côtés de Draco. Ses anciens camarades de maison n'étaient pas très loin non plus.

Je remarquais des mouvements de recul de tout côté, par rapport à la présence du directeur. Surprise, je m'abstins de tout commentaire, après tout j'avais deux ans à rattraper dans le monde sorcier. Des baguettes se pointaient vers le directeur, même parmi les professeurs.

\- Comment osez-vous vous présenter ici Severus alors que vous êtes un Mangemort à son service ?, lança le professeur Chourave, d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

Harry leva les deux mains en signe de paix.

\- Le directeur Rogue a toujours été de notre coté et a fait tout ce qu'il a fait, dont le meurtre de Dumbledore sur l'ordre de ce dernier.

Je retins un hoquet. Cet homme avait donc assassiné Albus Dumbledore ! Le seul sorcier dont Vous-Savez-Qui avait peur !

\- Je peux le jurer sur ma vie et ma magie.

Un halo doré entoura l'homme, et il métamorphosa un verre en statuette de bois pour prouver que sa magie ne l'avait pas quittée, cela témoignant de la véracité des paroles de Harry, mais j'entendais des chuchotements autour de moi, tout le monde était loin d'être convaincu. Pourtant un Serment sorcier ne pouvait mentir. Je décidais de me fier au jugement de Harry, en espérant qu'il sache ce qu'il faisait.

\- Bien. Maintenant que ceci est réglé, reprit Harry. Nous allons pouvoir mettre en place notre plan de bataille. Des membres de l'Ordre et de l'AD se sont arrangés pour que Voldemort (je ne pus retenir un frisson), ses Mangemorts et ses alliés se concentrent sur l'entrée principale du château, c'est-à-dire entre le Lac Noir et le terrain de Quiddicht. Sur cette portion, surtout du côté de la grille et le long de la forêt des pièges ont été déposé, alors faites attention à ne pas trop vous éloigner du château. De plus, je vais vous demander de faire un serment magique particulier, qui vous permettra de rentrer dans le château, sans pour autant que nos ennemis le puissent.

Harry répéta plusieurs fois la phrase à dire et toutes les personnes présentes, même ceux qui avaient déjà jurer reprisent leur serment. Les nouveaux intégrés s'émerveillèrent sur l'apparition du blason de Poudlard sur leur poignet.

\- Maintenant que ceci est fait, nous allons pouvoir activer les cercles de runes du château. De cette façon, aucun dégât ne pourra être commis sur les bâtiments et aucun ennemi ne pourra y entrer tant que les sceaux seront actifs.

Alors même qu'il parlait, les murs se mirent à trembler, presque à vrombir, comme s'ils se réveillaient. La déferlante de magie, qui en résultat, ressemblait tant à ce que j'avais appris en cours de runes qu'il était évident que les sceaux venaient d'être activés. Certains présents eurent peur et crurent les Mangemorts déjà arrivés, mais la confiance des adultes et du Trio d'Or leur prouva qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela.

\- A présent, Poudlard est protégée. Passons au cadre plus pratique de la bataille. Les plus jeunes d'entre vous, ceux qui n'ont pas participé à l'AD, vous resterez dans le château et vous vous posterez sur les remparts, aux fenêtres et vous bombarderez les Mangemorts avec tout ce que vous pouvez, n'hésitez pas à utiliser des sortilèges de base pour leur faire perdre du temps et nous en donner pour les neutraliser. Les sixièmes et septièmes années, vous serez dans le parc, mais encore sous la protection du dôme. Vous n'avancerez vers les Mangemorts que lorsqu'ils auront passé tout les pièges posés dans l'enceinte, notamment la muraille constituée par les armures enchantées du château. Vous distinguerez sûrement au-dessus de vous d'autres étudiants sur des balais chargés de neutraliser et de semer la confusion dans les rangs des Mangemorts, il s'agit de membres de l'AD. N'hésitez pas à les aider. Quand aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et moi-même, ainsi que Ron, Hermione et les Serpentards de l'AD qui s'y connaissent en magie noire, nous serons en première ligne, juste devant le dôme.

En bref, malgré les armures, je serais en première ligne. Cela me terrifiât.

\- J'ajouterais, dit le directeur Rogue, que je me battrais à vos côtés. Grâce à la magie du château, j'ai pu faire sceller toutes les entrées du domaine et fait en sorte que les créatures de la Forêt Interdite, qui sont les alliés du Lord ne puissent pas le rejoindre. La seule sortie qu'il reste est constituée par les cheminées vers la France, qui vont se refermer d'ici quelques minutes. Nous nous battrons donc seulement humains contre humains.

Un léger soupir de soulagement parcourut la salle. Face à des loups-garous et des araignées géantes, nous ne pouvions pas faire grand chose. A côté de moi, Draco consultait sa montre : le Lord ne devait plus être très loin des grilles du château. Croisant son regard, je me mis soudain à angoisser et à trembler comme un feuille, ne distinguant plus ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Seule la poigne ferme de Draco sur mon bras m'empêcha de faire une crise de panique et de retrouver mes esprits. Rogue parlait toujours, évoquant le fait que la Grand Salle dès que tout le monde serait sorti se mettre en position serait transformé en infirmerie par Madame Pomfresh et mes grands-parents. Il ajouta une information surprenante :

\- J'ai aussi mis les elfes de maison à contribution. Ils aideront pour l'infirmerie, mais pas seulement : si lors de la bataille, vous commencez à vous sentir mal, si vous êtes blessés sérieusement, dites Elfe à voix haute, et un des elfes de maison du château viendra vous chercher pour vous rapatrier directement dans la Grande Salle. Des potions de premiers soins, que j'ai préparé moi-même en secret tout au long de l'année, vont vous être distribués par certains de ces elfes ainsi que d'autres pour permettre de tenir le coup.

Un blanc suivit. La réalité des propos choquait certains étudiants : cette soirée n'allait pas être un jeu, mais l'étape d'une guerre ! En même temps, ils réalisaient qu'à sa façon leur directeur, la Chauve-souris des cachots, s'était réellement soucié d'eux, malgré son caractère effroyable, mais ils commençaient à se rendre véritablement compte que tout le monde ne risquaient pas de s'en sortir sans mal. Je sentis une vague d'angoisse parcourir la salle alors même que les elfes commençaient accomplir ce que le directeur avait annoncé. Je reçus deux potions de régénération d'énergie ainsi qu'un Filtre de Paix. Grand-mère, que je n'avais pas vu, vint aussi m'en confier d'autres, visiblement de sa réserve personnelle plus dangereuses pour nos ennemis : plusieurs fioles de Goutte du Mort-Vivant, des potions d'Enflures et d'autres de Confusion. Elle y ajouta un collier que je n'avais vu que peu de fois : une relique que lui avait donné sa mère avant qu'elle ne soit chassée du monde sorcier. Il s'agit d'une chaîne en or avec un pendentif en forme de dragon, entouré d'un cercle de runes. Si je me souvenais assez bien de mes cours, il s'agissait essentiellement de runes protectrices.

\- Ma chérie, me souffla-t-elle, ce pendentif te protégera. Il a été crée de façon à absorber une partie de l'énergie des sortilèges qui te seront envoyés. Normalement, il se transmet dans la famille lors du mariage de la fille aînée sorcière, mais dans notre cas, la tradition n'a plu vraiment lieu d'être et je pense que ce soir il te sera nécéssaire.

Alors même que Grand-mère disait ces mots, un bruit sourd suite d'une intense lumière nous parvint. Le Lord était entré dans le domaine de Poudlard.


	5. Chapter 5 : Premier assaut

**Bonjour à tous :)**

 **La fameuse bataille !**

 **Disclaimer : tout appartient à J. K. Rowling.**

 **Chapitre 5 : Le premier assaut**

A peine le bruit s'est-il estompé, que Harry réagit. Il se mit à crier des ordres que les elfes appliquèrent sur le champs en envoyant les différents étudiants à leur place dans la bataille. Tout se passa alors très vite. Je vis à peine un elfe m'attraper et je me retrouvais tout d'un coup aux côtés de Hermione et Ron à quelques mètres de la barrière protectrice du dôme. Tout les deux tenaient fermement leur baguette et semblaient avoir adopté une position de combat. Je voyais juste devant nous les silhouettes massives des armures enchantées. Leurs armes, d'énormes épées et des haches, étaient dégainées et prêtes à accomplir leur funeste travail. J'eus tout à coup envie une énorme envie de vomir. Cette soirée allait être monstrueuse, nous allions être marqués à vie par des horreurs que des gens de nos âges ne devraient en aucun cas commettre. Nous étions des enfants, des enfants qui faisaient la guerre à la place des adultes, trop lâches pour oser se rebeller, face à d'autres adultes très dangereux et très entraînés.

En me voyant, Hermione appela un elfe et lui murmura quelques mots, que je ne pus entendre. Les explosions continuaient de se succéder à un rythme assez soutenu, des flashs de lumière éclairant le parc à des intervalles irréguliers, j'avais l'impression que j'allais devenir sourde si cela continuait. L'elfe de maison se dirigea vers moi, m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraina ailleurs sans que je puisse réagir. Après avoir manqué de trébucher à l'arrivée, je me redressais : nous étions arrivés sur les remparts. Le petit être s'inclina :

\- Pardon Miss de ne pas vous avoir prévenu et de vous avoir entraîner avec moi de façon si cavalière. Miss Hermione Granger m'a dit de vous emmener ici pour vous protéger et de vous dire que puisque vous n'aviez pas pratiquez la magie depuis longtemps, il fallait mieux que vous attaquiez et aidiez la division aérienne depuis les remparts du château, Miss.

\- Euh d'accord.

Il me confia une paire de jumelle multiplettes et transplana. La division aérienne, nous en étions rendus à utiliser du vocabulaire militaire. Foutue guerre ! J'étais quelque peu perplexe mais je comprenais la décision d'Hermione. Pour autant, je savais très bien que mes anciennes amies sorcières seraient, elles, en train de combattre au premier rang, même si je n'avais pas eu le temps de les reconnaître, ni de les retrouver. J'espérais pouvoir le faire après la bataille.

De ma position sur les remparts, je voyais très bien la partie du parc où s'étaient positionnés Harry et les membres de l'Ordre, car illuminée par les étrangers lumières parcourant le dôme entourant l'école. D'après mes calculs, je ne devais pas être très loin du couloir du septième étage, d'où allaient partir les combattants aériens, qui se servaient de la salle sur demande pour se fournir en munitions. Malgré la tentation de les rejoindre, je restais où j'étais, pour le moment, il fallait faire en sorte de limiter le nombre d'ennemis arrivant auprès de la première ligne.

Les Mangemorts n'étaient pas visibles, pas encore. Les bruits d'explosion nous parvenaient toujours, de plus en plus fort : visiblement les pièges disposés par Neville et les Jumeaux avaient du succès et les ralentissaient. A présent, je sentais même les murs du château vibrer sous les ondes de certaines des déflagrations. Les Mangemorts ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle. Je vis que les membres de l'Ordre, guidés par Neville suivis par plusieurs dizaines de ce qui ressemblaient à des plantes en pots flottants dans l'air, en profitèrent pour disséminer de nouveaux pièges à quelques mètres devant eux, et juste derrière les armures. Il s'agirait de la dernière ligne de défense avant que les combats entre sorciers ne commencent. Si je ne me trompais pas, il s'agissait de Filets du Diable, de quelques plants de Géranium Dentu.

Je secouais la tête, puis regardais autour de moi. De chaque côté du long couloir, je pouvais voir d'autres étudiants en train de préparer leurs munitions, à coup de sortilèges colorés, à partir de ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Pour ma part, j'étais arrivée juste devant l'entrée d'une salle de classe. La porte était grande ouverte, me laissant apercevoir un mobilier assez conséquent. Les meubles allaient pouvoir être métamorphosés en des choses beaucoup plus lourdes : je me mis immédiatement à l'ouvrage et il me fallut quelques minutes, ponctuées par le rapprochement des explosions, pour réussir ma première métamorphose, non sans avoir ressenti une forte chaleur à chaque usage de magie, mais je n'en préoccupais pas, je n'avais pas le temps pour ça. Ma première réussite donna une pierre de taille brute, qui devait peser dans les cinq cent kilos. Pour plus de sécurité et de munition, je la dupliquais et fis de même avec mes autres métamorphoses, dont plusieurs ressemblaient à des cactus. Je me concentrais sur l'idée de les ralentir le plus possible, même si pour cela je devais les blesser sérieusement. Tout à ma tâche, alors que j'avais déjà utilisé la moitié des meubles de la pièce, sans faire différences entre les tables et les chaises. Pour le bureau, je choisis de créer une énorme sphère de pierre, idée provenant du premier film d'Indiana Jones, en espérant qu'elle pourrait rouler malgré la dégradation du parc. Il s'agissait d'une arme mortelle, et je me doutais que je culpabiliserais tout le reste de ma vie, mais je n'avais pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle. Il fallait que nous restions en vie, et que le camps d'en face soit vaincu. Ce soir serait sans doute notre seule chance, surtout que nous étions tous pris au piège à l'intérieur du dôme. Si nous ne mettions pas le plus grand nombre de Mangemorts hors combat possible, notre piège allait se retourner contre nous, et je ne me faisais pas d'illusions : il s'agirait d'une véritable boucherie. Toute personne ayant tenté de prendre les armes contre le Lord noir serait impitoyablement traitée, si ce n'est pas tuée.

Alors qu'il me restait encore, une dizaine de chaises à transformer, je me rendis compte aux lumières colorées projetées contre les murs, que la bataille avait commencé. Quelques minutes auparavant, seul le dôme me procurait de la lumière. A présent, les lueurs rouges des sortilèges Doloris et des Stupéfix éclairaient les murs, accompagnés de temps à autres de longs éclats verts, quant il ne s'agissait pas d'éclairs argentés. J'en déduis que la muraille des armures n'avait pas fait long feu. Ce qui n'était guère étonnant, il ne s'agissait que de statues de pierre ou de métal, qui n'avaient pas de pouvoir spécifique, ni moyen de se défendre face à des sortilèges.

Je couru à la fenêtre, mis mes jumelles, en faisant attention à ne pas enclencher le mode ralenti, et commençais alors à lancer mes projectiles, les guidant avec un simple sortilège de Lévitation. Ils traversaient le dôme assez facilement, même si je sentais un net ralentissement dans le progression au niveau de ce passage. Je les envoyais au-delà des restes des armures enchantés, pour essayer de limiter les arrivages de Mangemorts, et où je savais que je ne mettrais pas nos combattants en danger. Ma magie était quelque peu erratique au début, puis me répondit de mieux en mieux. Il fallait simplement que je me remette dans le bain. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'atteignais déjà mes cibles plus facilement.

La première ligne se battait déjà, et les Serpentards n'en semblaient pas être en reste avec leur connaissance en magie noire et magie du sang. Je voyais certains pentacles briller à cause de la quantité de magie qu'ils contenaient. D'autres avaient les avant-bras en sang, visiblement ils tentaient le tout pour tout pour renforcer un maximum leurs sorts, mais ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps à ce rythme. Il me semblait aussi qu'ils subissaient une pression bien plus grande que les autres parties de la première ligne, sûrement qu'ils se battaient contre leurs parents, voulant se venger de leur retournement de veste. Je tentais d'orienter mes projectiles de leur côté pour les soulager un peu. Ma sphère et mes pierres firent de gros dégâts. La première écrasa plusieurs Mangemorts, alors quand les autres, lorsqu'elles leurs tombaient sur la tête, leur faisaient éclater le crâne. Je dus m'arrêter un moment pour vomir, tant le spectacle me rendait malade.

Des morceaux de métal ou de pierre étaient éparpillés un peu partout, restes des armures enchantées qui avaient décoré les murs du châteaux pendant des siècles. Les boutures de Filet du Diable était pour la plupart en feu et ces flammes m'étaient bien utiles, m'aidant à guider mes projectiles. Je voyais malgré tout que plusieurs Mangemorts, hormis les "miens", semblaient mal en point, d'autres étant toujours aux prises avec les plantes magiques, certains étaient coincés à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, dans l'un des marécages portables mis en place par les Jumeaux. Mais, ils restaient toujours beaucoup trop nombreux. Nous étions que des adolescents pour la plupart, avec beaucoup moins de connaissances magiques. Pendant un bref instant, j'eus une bouffée de haine brûlante contre la société sorcière qui laissait des enfants se battre à sa place.

Les étudiants sur des balais semblaient accomplir des prodiges pour éviter les sortilèges, même si ceux à l'arrière tentaient de les protéger par des boucliers sans cesse renouvelés. Je distinguais les potions explosé aux pieds de nos attaquants, surpris même si au fur et à mesure certains des combattants firent en sorte de se protéger d'un bouclier permanent et d'une Tête-en-bulle pour ne pas avoir à respirer les émanations nocives. Le Lord ne semblait pas être arrivé, peut-être se contentait-il d'attendre que ces fidèles fassent tomber les diverses défenses de l'école pour pouvoir enfin mettre la main dessus. Ou alors, il espérait qu'on se fatigue pour nous faire tomber plus facilement.

Dans le même temps, me sentant un peu mieux et évitant de regarder la partie du parc où j'avais lancer mes projectiles précédents, je me remis à la tâche, faisant éviter mes pierres et mes cactus partout où je le pouvais, et surtout sur les Mangemorts avec possédant des boucliers. Visiblement, ces derniers n'étaient pas assez puissants pour les protéger complètement de gros blocs de pierre et des cactus. Pourtant, malgré les attaques provenant du château, celles aériennes et les pièges restants, je voyais la première ligne reculer au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Beaucoup de sortilèges semblaient se concentrer sur le directeur, Harry et Draco. Je pouvais distinguer qu'il se battait contre son père, mais que sa tante, même concentrée sur le professeur Rogue n'était pas en reste pour lui lancer des sorts vicieux de magie noire

Les autres Serpentards semblaient connaître une accalmie. Je les vis boire des potions, sûrement celles de Régénération sanguine et d'Energie. Certains en profitaient, protégés par les autres, pour retracer des cercles de runes de sang, qui d'après les runes que je comprenais servirait à lancer de puissants sortilèges de protection sur une large partie de la première ligne de combat. Cela soulagerait un peu les étudiants dans la cours, les laissant le temps d'ingurgiter des potions d'Energie.

Je vis que je blessais certains de nos assaillants, mais plus de manière mortelle, mais je n'osais pas guider mes munitions trop près de la première ligne, pour ne pas blesser l'un des nôtres. Cependant, mes cactus faisaient merveilles quelques mètres plus loin. Les derniers d'entre eux, les plus aboutis entouraient les Mangemorts de leurs bras plein de longs piquants, et les immobilisaient. Cela permettait, du moins je l'espérais, de laisser un peu de marge au premier front. A force de sortilèges de Lévitation, mon bras commençait à trembler. Je voyais du coin de l'oeil que mon tas de projectiles diminuait de façon importante.

Je voyais la première ligne qui reculait, même si elle semblait compter de plus en plus de combattants : ceux qui étaient sous le dôme les rejoignaient. Je vis Hermione être touchée et emmenée par un elfe, puis ce fut le tour de Draco. D'autres avaient déjà été touchés auparavant, mais je ne les reconnaissais pas. Ils revenaient quelques minutes plus tard, à peine soignés, mais déterminés à continuer le combat.

Ayant fini par épuiser toutes mes munitions, je me ruais au rez-de-chaussée pour les aider, après avoir pris une potion d'Energie. Je dévalais les escaliers, manquant de me casser le cou à plusieurs reprises. Je croisais des étudiants qui courraient approvisionner les divisions aériennes, traînant derrière eux de multiples munitions en lévitation. Heureusement, que les escaliers avaient été bloqués par le directeur, sinon j'aurais sans mis beaucoup de temps à descendre. Je n'osais pas jeter un coup d'oeil dans la Grande Salle, ayant trop peur de ce que je pouvais y voir. Ma main droite était crispée sur ma baguette, tandis que l'autre tenait les potions contre ma poitrine pour éviter qu'elles se fracassent entre elles, le temps de ma course. Rapidement, j'arrivais dans la cour.

Sans faire attention aux autres étudiants, je passais à travers la protection du dôme et me mis à jeter des sort, sans réellement regarder s'ils atteignaient leur destination. Je ne réfléchissais plus, n'y allant plus qu'à l'instinct. C'était comme si je n'avais jamais arrêté de pratiquer la magie, tout mes sortilèges me revenaient de façon instinctive, auxquels s'ajoutaient les connaissances que j'avais puisé dans les ouvrages de mes grands-parents. Dès que je le pouvais, j'usais de quelques runes de renforcement et de protection. Certains Mangemorts ne portaient pas de masque.

Reconnaissant Lucius Malfoy, j'allais prêter main forte à Draco. Il me remercia d'un regard. L'homme n'hésitait pas à nous laisser des impardonnables et des sortilèges de découpe, en hurlant sa déception contre son propre fils, en lui disant combien il allait payer sa traitrise. Certaines idées du Lord déchu m'auraient fait vomir si mon estomac n'avait pas déjà été vide. Malheureusement pour nous, ses sortilèges étaient très précis, parfois seul mon médaillon me permettait d'y échapper. Draco utilisait la magie noire seulement avec parcimonie. Au bout d'un long moment, nous réussîmes à le piéger et le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Alors qu'il se concentrait contre Draco, j'avais fait en sorte de récupérer un bourgeon de Filet du Diable et de le placer non loin des jambes du Mangemort blanc, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, trop concentré sur sa haine envers son fils. Je lui lançais un sortilège d'Amplification et la plante grossit assez pour pouvoir prendre l'homme dans ses filets. Draco ajouta un puissant sortilège de Pétrification et lui prit sa baguette. Nous primes quelques secondes pour faire une pause et observer notre environnement. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des heures que ce cauchemar avait commencé...

Non loin de nous, je pouvais voir Hermione se battre comme une lionne contre Rodolphus Lestrange, certains de ses sorts étant largement au-dessus du niveau des ASPICS et d'autres touchant à la magie noire. L'homme en face d'elle semblait les éviter de justesse pour la plupart. Il ne devrait plus tenir très longtemps. On sentait la fatigue dans ses déplacements. Harry et Remus Lupin étaient eux, aux prises, avec deux autres Mangemorts que je ne connaissais pas.

Après ce rapide coup d'oeil, nous reprîmes les échanges de sorts. J'étais plus consciente que jamais du champs de bataille tout en ayant l'impression d'être complètement anesthésiée, d'être en pilotage automatique. Les éclairs lumineux des sortilèges m'aveuglaient, les bruits et les cris étaient horribles mais je continuais à me battre, sans quitter Draco. Tout était flou, je savais que je me battais contre des Mangemorts, mais je ne savais plus lesquels, et je m'en fichais. La seule chose qui me tenait c'était qu'ils n'avancent plus, qu'ils ne mettent pas un pied dans le cercle protecteur de l'école.

Parfois, Draco m'attrapait la manche pour me tirer en arrière et éviter que je me retrouve trop avancée dans le parc où tout les pièges n'avaient pas été neutralisés, et pour ne pas être une cible des étudiants sur les balais. A plusieurs reprises, je m'acharnais sur les boucliers des Mangemorts pour les faire tomber et ensuite leur lancer une des potions de Grand-Mère. Je n'avais plus conscience de rien, hormis la présence de Draco à mes côtés et mes ennemis. Heureusement que le cadeau de Grand-mère me protégeait bien, sinon je pense que je n'aurais jamais survécu à cette soirée. Etonnement, il semblait que cette protection s'appliquait à ceux qui combattaient prêts de moi, dont Draco. Mais à ce rythme là, la protection n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

Au bout de ce qu'il me sembla être des heures, une sorte de corne de brume retentit, et les Mangemorts disparurent, non sans que nous en ayons neutraliser quelques uns de plus. Sur un signe d'Harry, nous retournèrent au château et endormirent les prisonniers avec de la Goutte du Mort Vivant, avant de les entreposer sur un des côtés de la cour. Chacun d'entre nous passa ensuite entre les mains des soignants elfes pour qu'ils voient si nous avions besoin de soins d'urgences ou si nous étions assez en état pour retourner combattre, comme cela allait inévitablement être le cas.

De retour dans le château, nous comptâmes le nombre de nos blessés, heureusement peu élevés et sans aucun mort. A côté, anous avions une trentaine de prisonniers (dont lLucius Malfoy et Rodolphus Lestrange), qui avaient été placé dans une salle mise sous scellée, sans possibilité d'allées et venues et surveillée par des elfes de maison fidèles au château et près à en découdre si cela se révélait nécéssaire. Pour autant, nous savions que ces prisonniers et les morts de son camps n'allait pas arrêté le Lord. Harry, dès sa cinquième année, nous avait prévenu de sa folie. Nous en eûmes d'ailleurs une nouvelle preuve quelques minutes après être tous entrés dans la Grande Salle.

\- Vous vous êtes bien défendus face à mes Mangemorts, chers élèves de Poudlard, même s'il semble que parmi, il y a bon nombre de traîtres portant ma Marque. Severus, tu m'as beaucoup déçu. Je me ferais un plaisir de te tuer moi-même. Cependant, j'ai une offre à vous faire : rendez-vous et vous aurez la vie sauve, sauf pour les traitres. Amenez-moi Harry Potter et le château ne sera pas détruit. Je vous laisse une heure pour vous décider. Sinon la bataille reprendra, et cette fois mes Mangemorts ne se retiendront pas.

Comme s'ils s'étaient retenus, pensais-je intérieurement en voyant nos blessés.

Des cris retentirent dans la Grande Salle. La voix du Lord était vraiment terrifiante. Le directeur les calma rapidement en disant que les promesses du Lord ne valait rien. Que rien que pour nous être opposé à lui nous méritions, à ces yeux, tous la mort. La salle fut silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, puis chacun reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire avant que le Lord n'intervienne.

Les Serpentards entouraient Draco, avec qui j'étais restée. Ils le remerciaient de leur avoir donné le courage de pouvoir changer de voie, de choisir autre chose que le Lord, malgré que certains d'entre eux aient été marqué. Ils le chambrèrent sur sa proximité avec Harry. D'autres étudiants virent les remercier pour l'efficacité de leurs sortilèges. Certains, dont Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, si je ne me trompais pas, en furent ouvertement surpris et se contentèrent de grommeler. Malgré, leurs présences en première ligne, ils étaient parmi ceux qui étaient les moins fatigués. Draco m'expliqua qu'ils s'étaient tous dopés aux potions énergisantes avant de partir combattre pour pouvoir supporter la demande considérable de magie des sorts de sang et de magie noire. A ce moment-là, ses yeux gris semblèrent s'éclairer et il se tourna vers ses camarades de Maison :

\- Dites, vous avez été formé à la magie noire et à la magie du sang. Serait-il possible que le temps de cette étrange pause, vous puissiez poser des pentacles immobilisants dans le parc juste devant la première ligne où nous étions tout à l'heure ? De cette façon, nous pourrons plus facilement combattre nos adversaires.

\- C'est une bonne idée, Draco, dit Blaise. Mais il va nous falloir pas mal de sang, et nous avons déjà utiliser beaucoup du notre.

\- Je peux vous donner du mien, dis-je spontanément, les surprenant tous.

Visiblement, ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus de ma présence, hormis Draco.

\- Et peut-être que certains des blessés, qui ne retourneront pas se battre aussi. Présentez leur la chose de façon positive, comme quoi même s'ils ne peuvent plus aller combattre leur sang peuvent éviter de nombreux morts, au moins de notre côté.

\- Hum, tu n'as pas tort. Mais n'oublies pas que cette magie est très mal vu par les sorciers, surtout sachant ce que le Lord en a fait.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas l'air dérangé par cette magie ?, me demanda celui qui était bien Théodore Nott.

Il s'agissait donc de mon cousin très éloigné, l'héritier de la lignée. Je pris le temps de peser mes mots.

\- J'ai appris en tant que Serdaigle, que la magie n'est pas bonne ou mauvaise. Elle est. Et c'est la façon dont on l'utilise qui peut rendre sa perception positive ou négative. J'admets avoir des ouvrages de magie noire quand j'étais encore à Poudlard et par exemple, j'ai appris qu'à l'origine le Doloris, n'était qu'un sort de soin médical utilisé pour pratiquer des massages cardiaques et relancé le coeur

Dire que les Serpentards étaient surpris étaient un euphémisme. Visiblement, Blaise Zabini s'attendait à ce que son idée soit rejetée en bloc. Mais je n'avais pas tout dit : une partie de mes connaissances sur ces magies venaient aussi des ouvrages que possédaient mes grands-parents. Ils voulaient me montrer que ce que le Minsière disait n'était pas à prendre au pied de la lettre et qu'il avait tort sur beaucoup de choses.

\- Je vais chercher Hermione et lui demander de faire une annonce. De cette façon, vous êtes sûrs d'avoir de quoi faire vos sortilèges. Combien vous faut-il en quantité ?

\- Pour chaque pentacle, il va nous falloir dix gouttes de sang. C'est la quantité minimum pour que le sortilège fonctionne. Mais dans l'idéal, il nous faudrait le double : de cette manière, une fois la personne prise dedans, elle ne peut plus du tout en sortir ni utiliser sa baguette sans un mot de l'auteur du sortilège.

\- D'accord.

Je filais voir Hermione, qui se faisait soigner de l'autre côté de la salle. Draco m'avait suivi. Elle leva son visage fatigué et marqué d'égratignures. Avant même que je puisse dire quoique ce soit, Draco lui avait déjà tout expliqué. Un sourire éclaira son visage fatigué et elle se leva, sous les protestations indignées de l'elfe qui la soignait.

\- _Sonorus_ _._ Vous m'entendez tous ? Je viens d'avoir l'écho d'une idée pour ralentir nos ennemis, oui ne vous faites pas d'illusions ce n'est pas fini pour ce soir. Mais pour cela, je m'adresse aux blessés. Voilà, certains d'entre vous ne pourront pas retourner combattre, mais vous pouvez toujours nous aider. Certains Serpentards ont proposé l'idée de pentacle dans le parc pour immobiliser les Mangemorts afin que nous nous soyons pas submergé par leur nombre. Mais pour les faire fonctionnions, ils ont besoin de sang. Ayant déjà utilisé beaucoup du leur dans la première partie, ils ne peuvent pas en donner plus, sans quoi ils ne pourront plus se battre et maintenir actif les sortilèges déjà posés. Acceptez-vous ?

Les réactions furent mitigées. Beaucoup firent la grimace. La magie du sang était vraiment mal vue dans la société sorcière britannique. Certains des adultes refusèrent tout net. mais ce fut Molly Weasley, pourtant en pleine formule, qui donna la première son sang. Elle se coupa légèrement le poignet, récupéra le précieux liquide dans une fiole et alla la confier aux groupes de Serpentards, non sans leur faire un gros câlin à chacun. Son geste en débloqua d'autres. Certains blessés donnèrent autant qu'ils purent, jusqu'à ce que leur soignant leur dise d'arrêter. Au final, en quelques minutes, les Serpentards se retrouvèrent avec beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils avaient demandé. Ils coururent dehors préparer leurs pièges.

De mon côté, j'essayais de trouver Hermione pour la remercier. Je la suivis lorsque je la vis passer les portes. Elle semblait tendue, aux aguets, les yeux rivés sur quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas voir. Quelque chose devait clocher et elle y allait seule, ce n'était pas bon Elle longea la cour et je la rattrapais vers la sortie, lui faisant très peur.

Son visage, marqué par des égratignures récoltés lors des combats, était blême. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et semblait au bord des larmes, bien loin de ce qu'elle était dix minutes plus tôt en accordant son aide aux Serpentard. Son comportement m'inquiéta grandement. Elle devait se passer quelque chose de grave. Elle me fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, et fit en sorte de me placer juste devant elle.

Seulement, alors elle me désigna un spectacle qui me révulsa. Cette soirée n'était donc pas assez atroce comme ça ! Ron courrait vers l'entrée du domaine, esquissant habilement les pièges. Les Serpentards semblaient assommés. Ce qui m'horrifia cependant le plus fut la silhouette, vraisemblablement stupéfixée, volant à l'horizontale derrière lui, grâce aux flammes encore vacillantes présentes dans le parc, je pus voir l'espace d'un espace le visage d'Harry. Ron allait livrer Harry au Lord ! Mon visage devait être le reflet d'Hermione. Il nous avait tous trahi.

 **Votre avis ? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici la suite de la bataille de Poudlard :)**

 **Disclaimer : tout appartient à J. K. Rowling.**

 **Bonne lecture !**  
_

Swangranger : merci pour ta review ! ça m'a fait super plaisir et ça encourage pour la suite.

 **Chapitre 6 : Trahison**

Il nous avait trahi.

Je n'en revenais pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui. Pas Ron. Pas lui, un des piliers du Trio d'Or.

Pourtant. Il avançait toujours.

Il nous avait donc trahi.

Mes pensées tournaient en boucle. Je me sentais paralysée, en état de choc. Il lui livrait Harry. Je voyais sa silhouette flottée derrière Ron qui semblait avancer avec assurance. Il n'avait donc pas peur. Je crois que ce fut cette confiance avec laquelle il allait vers l'endroit où étaient basé les Mangemorts qui m'horrifiât le plus. J'étais glacée. J'eus l'impression d'avoir été entourée par des Détraqueurs et que tout l'espoir du monde avait déserté la planète.

Hermione, le visage blême et au bord des larmes, me ramena au présent. Mes mains tremblaient, je me sentais prise entre horreur, tristesse et colère. Me tenant fermement par les bras, elle me parla doucement.

\- Cours prévenir les autres. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il est arrivé aux Serpentards et à Draco.

Soudain, j'eus très honte de ne pas avoir pensé à leur sort. Ils auraient du voir Ron ! Il avait donc dû leur arriver quelque chose s'ils n'avaient pas pu donner l'alerte ! Mon esprit oscilla vers la pire des possibilités. Hermione prit une longue inspiration, me ramenant une nouvelle fois au présent, puis planta son regard noisette dans le mien :

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'abandonner, pas maintenant. Alors toi et moi, on se ressaisit et on finit ce pourquoi on est là.

Sa voix, à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, manquait clairement d'assurance, je voyais bien qu'elle tentait de se convaincre elle-même. Pourtant, j'hochais lentement la tête pour acquiescer. Sous une impulsion subite, je la serrais très fort dans mes bras. L'impression qu'il s'agissait de ma dernière soirée sur Terre se renforçait. Je me reculais doucement, faisant attention aux endroits où je mettais les pieds. Il ne fallait pas faire de bruit pour alerter Ron, qui n'était finalement qu'à une dizaine de mètres devant nous.

Dès que je fus sûre qu'il ne pourrait plus m'entendre, je me mis à courir aussi vite que possible, la brulure de mes poumons achevant de me faire reprendre contact avec la réalité. Je déboulais dans la Grande Salle comme un diable en dehors de sa boite, et mon apparition causa pas mal d'émois. Les gens m'avaient reconnu pour le discours que j'avais prononcé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Un large cercle silencieux se forma autour de moi, alors même que j'avais à peine dépassé les grandes portes. Ils me laissèrent facilement prendre la parole. Sans reprendre vraiment mon souffle, je hurlais :

\- A tout le monde ! Quelque chose d'horrible vient d'arriver ! L'un d'entre nous, nous a trahit et conduit en ce moment même Harry Potter au Lord noir.

Les personnes présentes échangèrent des regards horrifiés. Certaines eurent des exclamations de stupeur. Je ne pouvais que les comprendre. D'autres se levèrent d'un bond, se précipitant vers moi. Remus Lupin et le directeur Rogue me pressèrent de questions, auxquelles je parvins à répondre entre deux sanglots. L'expression de leur visage m'échappa, mais le ton de leurs murmures ne laissaient aucun doute quand à leur stupéfaction. Je ne pus que chuchoter le nom du traître, étant incapable d'assumer cette vérité. Quelques secondes plus tard, ma grand-mère m'attrapa, m'écarta des deux hommes et tenta de me calmer de son mieux. Ses propos me semblaient décousus. Elle alla jusqu'à me donner un Filtre de Paix, pour que je puisse reprendre mes esprits.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Rogue avait tout de suite pris les choses en main : les étudiants resteraient à l'intérieur pour prévenir une possible attaque avec la famille Weasley, qui s'était vue interdite de venir lorsque le nom de Ron avait été révélé. La matriarche avait protesté à grands cris, ne voulant pas croire en ma parole, ni en la félonie de son fils cadet, alors que les Jumeaux semblaient effondrés. La mère de famille criait que je ne pouvais pas dire la vérité, que je ne connaissais pas assez son fils pour pouvoir le reconnaitre dans la pénombre du parc. L'annonce qu'Hermione était ma source, et que c'était elle qui me l'avait montré, finit d'achever cette famille : les deux aînés attrapèrent leur mère et la firent taire alors qu'elle éclatait en de lourds sanglots. Son mari, Arthur Weasley si je me souvenais bien, était devenu aussi pâle qu'un linge. Les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les anciens élèves allaient partir au secours de Harry. Chacun des participants à cet assaut du désespoir s'équipa sommairement, certains des elfes voulurent même nous accompagner et mais le directeur fut intraitable sur la question. Ils devaient veiller sur les occupants du château.

Je ne les attendis pas, et rejoignit rapidement Hermione, restée seule dans le parc. Lorsque j'arrivais, les Serpentards et Draco étaient réveillés et visiblement très en colère. Weasley (sa trahison lui ôtait tout droit de se faire appeler par son prénom) était le sujet d'une série d'insultes très fleuries. Le jeune homme blond était parmi les plus virulents, ses camarades semblaient plus blasés. L'un d'entre eux affirma même que le rouquin n'avait jamais été digne de confiance, qu'il avait toujours jalousé Harry Potter. Intérieurement, je ne pus qu'être d'accord avec lui. Son comportement, depuis la première année, respirait la jalousie et la recherche de la reconnaissance. Il ne semblait n'avoir eu aucun honneur, il suffisait de voir comment il avait abandonné son soit-disant meilleur ami lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Avec un détachement qui me surprit, je me dis que sa trahison n'était finalement pas une si grande surprise, mais qu'elle se fasse à un moment si décisif l'était beaucoup plus. Je me morigénais : toute Serdaigle que j'étais et sachant comment était Ronald Weasley, je ne m'étais pas méfiée ! J'avais fait confiance au Serment.

Hermione, quant à elle, semblait prête à s'effondrer sur place. Elle se tenait légèrement à l'écart, de grosses larmes roulaient en silence sur ses joues. Une nouvelle fois, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle s'y réfugia en tremblant. Peu à peu, elle se calma et ce que je vis dans ses yeux me fit presque peur, et confirma mon impression que le monde avait basculé dans la folie la plus complète. La tristesse et l'horreur étaient peu à peu remplacés par une détermination sans faille. Son regard devint dur, presque haineux, sa poigne sur sa baguette se renforça et son corps se tendit. Si elle mettait la main sur Weasley, il n'allait pas en sortir en un seul morceau. Cette soirée allait faire de nous des monstres.

Les Serpentards étaient à peu près dans le même état d'esprit. Je sentais que leur ressenti se communiquait peu à peu à ma personne. La colère, qui s'était mise en sourdine face au choc de la trahison et face aux effets du Philtre de Paix, revenait en force. Brûlante, je la sentais courir dans mes veines, me redonnant de la force. Rapidement, je sentis cette colère, devenir de la rage. Envers Ron, envers le Lord Noir, envers ce coup du sort qui remettait tout en cause pour notre avenir ! Je me nourris de cette rage, me gavait de sa chaleur, l'utilisant pour combattre ma peur, l'horreur que provoquait la situation. Nous étions tous prêts à en découdre.

Alors que je relâchais Hermione, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les anciens étudiants arrivèrent, menés par le professeur Rogue. Eux aussi étaient visiblement près à en découdre, mais l'angoisse les habitaient. Au milieu du groupe, Neville était blême, les yeux rouges, une estafilade mal soignée sur le bras gauche, mais ses yeux avaient le même éclat dur, quasiment meurtrier, que ceux d'Hermione.

Après nous avoir fait signe de faire silence, le directeur prit la tête notre groupe et nous mena vers la cabane d'Hagrid, nous faisant faire un large détour pour attendre l'entrée du domaine, assurément surveillée. Nous savions toutefois que tant que le professeur Rogue était considéré par Poudlard comme le directeur, personne ne pourrait sortir de l'enceinte. Nous étions aussi conscient que si le Lord en venait à vouloir le garder vivant, ce piège pouvait se retourner contre nous. Il nous fallait agir vite. Je me surpris à penser que nous nous comportions comme de véritables Griffondors, nous risquions tout pour une seule personne et à la fois pour notre communauté entière.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, après nous avoir fait quelques recommandations concernant un sommaire plan de bataille, le directeur fit en sorte que chacun se jeta sur lui-même un sort de bouclier permanent. Il nous appris qu'il avait transféré sa qualité de directeur au professeur MacGonagal : même s'il mourrait, les défenses de Poudlard ne tomberaient pas, et nous pourrions nous réfugier dans les murs du château au besoin.

Nous étions placés à la limite des arbres entourant l'entrée du domaine : une ligne de combattants à droite et une autre à gauche du portail d'entrée. J'étais sur la gauche. Nous pouvions voir les Mangemorts aller et venir. Il en restait à peu près une cinquantaine. Nous n'étions pas beaucoup plus. Non loin de moi, je pouvais distinguer des sentinelles, qui semblaient très relâchées. Visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à notre visite ou alors ils étaient au courant et tâchaient de nous faire croire qu'il n'en était rien. Je préférais largement que la première option soit la vraie.

Au centre, à quelques mètres de la grille du portail, le Lord en imposait, avec Harry allongé à ses pieds, visiblement toujours inconscient. A côté Weasley faisait la révérence. Je frissonnais. Le Lord noir était vraiment hideux. Bien sûr, j'en avait entendu des descriptions, mais le voir en vrai le rendait à la fois plus réel et encore plus affreux. Il semblait à peine humain avec son corps squelettique, son visage à peine esquissé, ses yeux rouges qui semblaient ressortir comme deux tâches de sang sur un tissus blanc. Il parlait à Weasley, mais j'étais trop loin pour comprendre quoi que ce soit et agitait sa baguette dans tout les sens. Il semblait euphorique, autant qu'une sorte de cadavre puisse l'être. Weasley, quant à lui, jetait fréquemment des coups d'oeil au corps de Harry et d'où j'étais, il ne m'était pas difficile de voir à quel point il était satisfait de la situation. Je n'avais jamais vu son visage autant déformé par l'autosatisfaction et le plaisir. Il me fit penser à un monstre, à un de ses psychopathes décrits dans les romans policiers moldus. Sur son bras tendu, la Marque des Ténèbres se détachait sur la blancheur de la peau.

Nous avions notre preuve : Ronald Weasley était bel et bien un traître.

Un vendu à la solde de Lord Voldemort.

Mais depuis combien de temps ?

Sur un signe du directeur, nous attaquâmes l'entrée du domaine. Une ligne hurla pour attirer les Mangemorts pendant que la seconde, dont je faisais parti, les attaqua par derrière. D'un geste de sa baguette, le Lord essaya de prendre nos baguettes, sans succès. Les boucliers étaient efficaces. Les combats reprirent, observés par le Lord, qui semblait ennuyé de toute cette agitation. J'en profitais pour mettre hors d'état de nuire deux Mangemorts proches de moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, le temps sembla se suspendre. Les combats cessèrent. J'avais l'impression d'être immobilisé, que mon corps ne m'appartenait plus. Sans le vouloir, à l'instar de mes compagnons d'arme, je me retournais vers le Lord. Hermione était juste à côté, tout aussi coincée.

Nous étions tous immobilisés : Mangemorts comme membres de l'Ordre, et il semblait que c'était le Lord qui avait le contrôle du sortilège. Son potentiel magique était immense pour réaliser une magie pareille ! Réussir à immobiliser près de cent vingts personnes en même temps, alors que plus de la moitié d'entre elles portaient des boucliers était un immense exploit. Même sil homme me révulsait profondément, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe d'admiration pour sa maitrise magique.

Le Lord noir nous regarda un par un, en finissant par la forme inconsciente de Harry, puis ouvrit la bouche :

\- Très bien, maintenant que j'ai un peu de calme, nous allons pouvoir discuter un peu. Etes-vous venu pour vous rendre ? Non il ne semble pas. Mais avant que mes Mangemorts ne vous tuent tous, dans ma grande mansuétude, vous aurez des réponses à vos questions et à la présence de ce jeune homme dans mes rangs.

Il désigna Weasley, toujours agenouillé à ses pieds et le bras dénudé tendu vers lui.

\- Ronald Weasley m'a rejoint un peu avant Nöel. Il ne supportait plus de voyager avec ses amis qui ne le regardaient pas. Il a fait preuve de sa bonne foi en me montrant tout ses souvenirs concernant Harry Potter, depuis leur rencontre. J'aurais pu le tuer, mais l'idée d'avoir un espion aux côtés de mon pire ennemi sans qu'il le sache me faisait jubiler. Je ne cessais d'imaginer Potter découvrant la vérité et finissant complètement effondré sous la nouvelle, incapable de se remettre de la trahison de l'un de ses plus proches amis.

Il fit une pause et se mit à rire. Je ne pus retenir un frisson. Le son était atroce et écorchait les oreilles.

\- Je ne l'ai pas marqué, sachant que la promiscuité dans laquelle il était avec ses amis, faisait qu'il allait être repérer très rapidement. Je lui ai simplement demandé de les suivre et de les aider, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Poudlard. L'intégration de Draco dans votre petit groupe m'a également permit de suivre ce petit traitre et a renforcé la jalousie ressentie par Ronald Weasley, renforçant aussi au passage son passage dans mon camps. J'ai simplement joué la-dessus et il m'est devenu très fidèle. C'est lui qui m'a prévenu pour ce soir après le cambriolage de Gringotts. Vous arrivez à point nommé pour assister à sa consécration, il vient d'être marqué et d'entrer officiellement parmi mes fidèles.

\- Mais et le Serment ?, dit Hermione, sa voix pleine de sanglots.

Je la voyais trembler d'où j'étais. Toute sa rage semblait l'avoir quittée, pour ne laisser place qu'à une jeune femme brisée.

\- Et bien, ma chère petite Sang-de-Bourbe, le serment a pu avoir lieu parce que les intentions de votre ami envers le château ne sont pas mauvaises. Bien au contraire. Son but en me rejoignant était simplement la mort de Harry Potter, sa récompense étant votre personne et la mort des membres de sa famille.

Hermione eut un hoquet et se mit définitivement à pleurer. Elle ressemblait à un pantin dont les fils avaient été coupés.

\- Mon cher Ronald Weasley, veux-tu bien prendre la parole ?

\- Oui mon Maître., répondit-il d'une voix terriblement servile.

Malgré mon estomac vide, je crus que j'allais vomir de nouveau en entendant ces mots. L'obséquiosité de sa phrase était affreuse à entendre. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout à la personne que j'avais connu pendant les séances de l'AD, ni en début de soirée. Je savais que Ron n'était pas un ami très fidèle de Harry, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé cela. Il avait vraiment bien caché son jeu.

Le traître redressa la tête et se releva, se plaçant juste sur la droite du mage noir. Il n'avait pas caché son bras, qui tremblait. Je pus alors voir quelque chose que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant : en plus de sa satisfaction, un masque de douleur recouvrait son visage. La Marque devait lui faire souffrir le martyr. Tant mieux, pensais-je cyniquement.

\- Alors. Je déteste Harry. Je le déteste pour sa gentillesse, pour sa célébrité, pour sa place dans ma famille. Il doit disparaitre. Toi, Hermione, je te voulais depuis notre deuxième année. Ma brillante Hermione à mes ordres. Oh quel plaisir. Mais toi, Malfoy ! Tu as encore tout gâché, j'aurais pu la conquérir après ce qu'il s'est passé chez ton père, mais non tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de venir avec nous, avec la bénédiction de Saint-Potter en plus ! Quand à ma famille, je suis le dernier garçon : toujours avec des habits de seconde main, toujours comparé avec mes grand frères. Alors qu'aux côtés de mon Maître, je suis enfin considéré à ma juste valeur et je me suis enfin libéré de tout ce carcan.

Autour de moi, je sentais que mes compagnons bouillaient de colère, alors que le Lord se mit à rire. D'une certaine façon, il avait gagné et il le savait. Même si ce soir, il était vaincu, nous ne pourrions plus faire nous confiance. La trahison de Weasley aurait de lourdes conséquences et détruirait ses pires ennemis. Le Lord en jubilait d'avance.

\- Et maintenant, tuons Potter. Ensuite, nous nous occuperons des traîtres à leur sang, des enfants qui auraient pu avoir leur place dans mon monde mais qui ont préféré me trahir pour le pathétique camps de la lumière. Malfoy, tu seras le premier de la liste à subir le sort que je réserve aux traîtres. Tu vas souffrir et j'en jubile d'avance.

Il fit un geste pour ranimer Harry et l'approcha vers lui. Je n'étais qu'à un mètre de lui. Le pauvre semblait complètement perdu, mais reprit ses esprits assez vite. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Pourtant, j'avais pu remarquer qu'au fur et à mesure du discours du Lord, son sort d'immobilité se faisait main contraignant, j'arrivais à bouger quelque peu. Etant non loin d'Harry, je pris l'initiative folle de me placer devant lui, sans me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, alors que le rayon vert mortel sortait de la baguette du Lord.

Mes camarades hurlèrent. En un bref instant, je vis le visage déformé par l'horreur de Draco, celui sidéré du professeur MacGonogal. Le rayon vert continuait sa course, tout me sembla être très lent, je me sentis tout d'un coup terriblement sereine. J'eus une pensée pour la suite et priais pour que mon monde aille mieux.

Alors que je voyais le rayon s'approcher, je fermais les yeux, j'étais enfin en paix avec moi-même.

Je me sentis tomber lorsque le rayon me toucha.

 **Votre avis ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 !**

 **Et de deux pour aujourd'hui ! Je me sens d'humeur généreuse, et légèrement sadique. ^^**

 **Disclaimer : tout appartient à la merveilleuse et sublime J. K. Rowling.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

A ma grande surprise et sûrement à celle de toutes les personnes présentes, je ne mourus pas.

Mon pendentif émit une lueur intense, me brûlant le cou et le visage. Je hurlais sous la douleur, j'avais l'impression d'avoir plongé entièrement dans une casserole d'eau bouillante. J'entendis les cris de d'autres personnes, visiblement, je n'avais pas été la seule à avoir été touchée par l'explosion.

Je dus perdre conscience pendant quelques minutes puisque lorsque je revins à moi, les combats avaient repris ; encore plus féroces que précédemment. Autour de moi, je pus voir les deux Mangemorts que j'avais arrêté, peu de temps auparavant, couverts de brûlures. Vu leur état physique, eux étaient bien morts. Etonnement, cela ne fit rien. Finalement dans mon malheur, j'avais eu de la chance.

Je pris quelques secondes supplémentaires pour observer mon environnement avant de me remettre sur pied. Je devais être la dernière à me remettre de l'étrange explosion : tout ceux qui m'entouraient hormis les Mangemorts qui étaient face à moi s'étaient déjà relevés. Ces derniers avaient dû la prendre de plein fouet, d'où leur état définitif. Les autres avaient dû penser que j'étais morte sous le choc.

Le directeur Rogue était entouré de toute part, par un nombre important de Mangemorts, qui sûrement voulaient se venger de sa trahison. Les Serpentards affrontaient, pour la plupart, leurs parents, ou du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas prisonniers, à coup de sortilèges de magie noire. Certains membres de l'Ordre se battaient même à la moldu. Je crus voir fugitivement Kingsley Shakelbolt avec une sorte d'épée à la main, mais je dus sûrement halluciner. A une cinquantaine de mètres de moi, près de la lisière, le Lord faisait face à Harry et usait du _Doloris,_ alors qu'Hermione et Draco tentaient de le protéger du moins qu'il pouvait. J'entendais les cris du jeune homme. En grimaçant, je me relevais et tentais de les rejoindre.

En chemin, je dus faire face à Weasley qui défendait son maître de toute son énergie. Il avait une expression complètement folle. Lui, qui hurlait à chaque usage de magie noire, usait de sorts très peu légaux, sûrement appris par le biais du Lord noir. J'évitais un sortilège de Découpe de justesse. Le choc de l'explosion ralentissait considérablement mes gestes. Heureusement que la douleur de la Marque semblait l'handicaper et que mon collier, malgré sa réaction bizarre, semblait encore efficace, sinon je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. Je sentais mes forces diminuées, au fur et à mesure des échanges. Des sorts perdus de toutes les couleurs fusaient autour de nous.

Les sortilèges étaient très puissants et faisaient grandement augmenté la température du collier, déjà très élevée depuis la lueur précédente : il devait surement arriver à saturation. Face à moi, Weasley n'hésitait plus à m'envoyer des Impardonnables. J'échappais à deux _Doloris_ et un _Avada Kedavra_ , absorbés par le bijou. Alors que j'augmentais brusquement la qualité de mon bouclier pour pouvoir me protéger un peu mieux et soulager mon bijou protecteur, il y eut une déflagration qui secoua tout autour de moi. Je lançais un dernier sortilège. Mon adversaire tomba face contre terre. Au vu de l'état déchiqueté de sa tête, il était mort. Je me sentis très mal et crus vomir sur place. J'avais tué Ronald Weasley.

D'autres Mangemorts avaient été touchés, des membres de l'Ordre aussi, mais ils ne semblaient que blessés. J'en profitais pour mettre les ennemis touchés les plus proches de moi hors combats et leur prit leur baguette.

A partir de ce moment-là, je repassais en pilotage automatique. Les bruits de la bataille devinrent flous, les lumières devinrent des tâches de couleurs, qui se superposaient. Je levais mon bras mécaniquement, sortilèges après sortilèges. De nouveau, j'avais cette impression d'être totalement spectatrice des actions de mon propre corps. Mon seul but était de me rapprocher de Harry, Hermione et Draco, pour les aider. Je ne les voyais plus, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il fallait les retrouver. Je savais que j'avais de grandes chances de mourir, mais cette idée m'était devenue totalement étrangère. Tout, hormis ce but, était devenu totalement étranger à ma perception.

Il fallait simplement avancer.

Alors que j'étais presque rendue à mon but, une seconde explosion eut lieu, encore plus forte que la précédente, dont l'onde de choc secoua tout le champs de bataille. Je finis une nouvelle fois au sol, comme tout ceux qui m'entouraient, complètement sonnée. J'avais les oreilles bourdonnantes, l'impression que le sol allait de nouveau se dérober. La douleur de mes brûlures se réveilla d'un coup quand mon cou et mon visage ripèrent sur des gravillons, me donnant envie de hurler. Mais une idée fixe me tenait : quelque chose de capital venait de se produire, et justement en direction du côté où Harry et les autres combattaient le Lord, la dernière fois que je les avais vu.

Sans prendre garde à mon état, plus que déplorable, je me mis à courir, ou du moins essayer. Je tremblais beaucoup trop pour y arriver réellement. Plus j'avançais, plus je pouvais me rendre compte des dégâts causé par l'explosion : les Mangemorts protégeant leur maître étaient presque tous insconcients, si ce n'était pas morts. L'origine de la déflagration m'amena un peu à l'écart du coeur des combats, à la lisière des arbres de la Forêt interdite.

Le spectacle me fit trembler encore plus : la puissance de l'explosion avait été telle que des arbres avaient été déracinés. Au centre, il ne restait un cercle vide de végétation, sans aucune trace humaine. Etait-il possible que... ? Non ! Je refusais même de l'imaginer ! Pas après toutes les horreurs que j'avais vu ce soir ! Pas après tous ces morts ! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je sentais que j'approchais de ma limite.

Frénétiquement, je me mis à fouiller les alentours de l'explosion, dans l'espoir de découvrir quelque chose pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et pour savoir si quelqu'un était encore vivant. Je perçus à peine d'autres personnes me rejoindre pour faire la même chose, je ne cherchais même pas à savoir s'il s'agissait ou non d'alliés. Mes mains étaient couvertes écorchures, j'avais mal absolument partout, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Je finis par m'enfoncer quelque peu dans la Forêt Interdite : après tout on ne savait jamais. Mes tremblements se renforçaient, le désespoir commençaient à m'envahir, mais je tentais de le repousser de toute mes forces. Il fallait continuer. La panique m'envahissait, ma vue se troublait de plus en plus.

Quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras, je tentais de me dégager et de l'attaquer. Il me plaqua contre lui. Je relevais alors la tête et crus rêver. C'était Draco. Il me parlait, je me comprenais pas, je n'entendais pas. Le soulagement de le voir fût si vif que je me raccrochais à lui pour ne pas tomber. J'étais à deux doigts de m'évanouir. Il me retint de son mieux. Les larmes me brouillaient la vue. Il me fit reculer et je pus voir alors Hermione et Harry, se soutenant mutuellement juste derrière lui. Aucun ne souriait, ils étaient couverts de blessures, mais ils étaient en vie.

Harry me fait un signe de tête.

Le Lord était mort.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Je ne sus comment j'étais rentrée au château. Tout était flou dans ma tête, les sons, les gens et les lumières se mélangeaient. Seule la poigne de Draco me permit de ne pas basculer définitivement dans l'inconscience. Je ne revins à moi que lorsqu'un soigneur elfe me prit en charge pour m'administrer les soins de premiers secours, pour limiter les dégâts causés par les brulures. Il me donna aussi une potion nutritive pour que je ne m'effondre pas, ainsi qu'un Filtre de Paix et une potion de Régénération sanguine. Draco m'avait quitté aussitôt qu'il s'était assuré que j'étais entre de bonnes mains.

Moins d'une heure après, le contre-coup de la bataille se faisait sentir. Je me sentais très fatiguée, les membres lourds et toujours tremblants. Autour de moi, je voyais mes camarades de combat à la fois heureux d'avoir gagné et tristes pour ceux que nous avions perdu. J'étais, comme beaucoup d'autres, assise dans la Grande Salle, qui avait été transformée en immense infirmerie avec à ma plus grande tristesse, une partie dédiée aux morts. Une dizaine d'entre nous n'avait pas survécu à ce combat, ils s'ajoutaient à la déjà trop longue liste des morts causés par le Lord Noir lors de la Première Guerre et durant ces dernières années.

Parmi eux, il y avait le directeur de Poudlard, Severus Rogue, sur lequel le Lord lui-même s'était acharné, d'après ce que je pus comprendre des conversations. Il avait été une cible au moins autant que Harry et n'y avait pas survécut. Une de mes amies, ainsi que sa sœur jumelle, étaient aussi tombées, Laura Dickinson de Serdaigle et Cassandre de Poufsouffle, courageuses née-moldues, qui avaient continué à vivre dans le monde sorcier après avoir quitté l'école, malgré toutes les interdictions à l'encontre de cette catégorie de sorciers mises en place par le Ministère. La première avait fait face à Bellatrix et n'avait pas fait le poids alors que la seconde avait été victime de son mari, Rodolphus Lestrange, tout deux morts parce qu'ils se trouvaient trop près de leur Maître lorsqu'il était mort dans une énorme déflagration, explosion qui était au final responsable de la plupart des morts de notre côté, sauf pour ceux qui avaient eu le réflexe salutaire d'invoquer un bouclier de protection.

Je me sentais complètement décalée. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que c'était fini. Je sursautais au moindre bruit, chaque mouvement de baguette me faisait me tendre. Mais surtout, c'était l'image de la mort horrible de Weasley qui me hantait. Même si j'avais tué d'autres Mangemorts, c'était pour Weasley que je me sentais le plus mal. Je me sentais si sale, je ne cessais de frotter mes mains. Dès que je fermais les yeux, son visage déchiqueté s'imposait sous mes paupières, ne me laissant pas de répit.

Mes grands-parents étaient tout les deux là, non loin de moi, autour des blessés, essayant de les soigner de leur mieux ou du moins de soulager la douleur provoquées par les trop nombreux sortilèges de magie noire, les Impardonnables et les sortilèges de Découpes.

Ce qu'il restait du Trio d'Or après honteuse trahison de Ron était auprès de la famille Weasley pour essayer de leur expliquer comment les événements avaient pu aussi mal tourner pour leur fils cadet. Harry et Hermione paraissaient au moins aussi dévastés que la famille de rouquins. J'avais vu les Jumeaux sortir de la salle à peine dix minutes après mon arrivée. Près de la famille, se trouvait le corps de leur fils, sur lequel pleurait la matriarche. Je n'osais pas m'approcher : je ne serais pas la bienvenue. Qui accueillerait la meurtrière d'un membre de sa famille ?

Quant à Draco, il était assis à l'opposé de moi auprès de sa mère, qui avait rejoint nos rangs avant le début de la bataille sans que je n'en sache rien. Son père était toujours l'un de nos prisonniers, mais devait se sentir soulager. Si le lord avait appris un tel revirement, il était évident que le mage noir l'aurait tué de sa propre main, non sans l'avoir longuement torturé auparavant.

J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des siècles que j'avais quitté la maison de mes parents en courant. Il s'était passé tant de choses en si peu de temps : j'avais été intégré à l'Ordre du Phénix par mon Serment, il y a avait eu la destruction des horcruxes, les préparatifs, la bataille en elle-même, si longue et pourtant si courtes, à peine quelques heures. Et maintenant, j'avais l'impression d'être entourée de coton, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar dont j'allais me réveiller, pourtant les gémissements et les sifflements de souffrance me hurlaient le contraire. Au moins, j'étais vivante, et je m'en sortais sans trop d'égratignures. Pourtant, le plus étrange dans toute cette situation à mes yeux tournait autour de la manière dont j'étais passée d'une sorcière vivant comme une moldue à une héroïne de guerre, ayant contribué de façon cruciale à la chute du Lord, selon les propres mots de Harry et Hermione prononcés face aux Aurors du Ministère lorsqu'il avait fallu enregistré les personnes présentes pendant la bataille. Une étrangeté était aussi le regard des gens : j'avais survécu au Sortilège de Mort lancé par le Lord lui-même. Aidé d'un bijou certes, mais j'avais survécu.

Ma grand-mère me proposa de sortir faire un tour dans le parc avec elle, pour que je puisse me vider la tête. Au passage, quelques étudiants dont Draco me firent signe. Nous allâmes dans le parc, qui n'en était plus vraiment un, ravagé par les pièges et les innombrables sortilèges échangés. Heureusement, le château grâce aux sceaux de runes avait été complètement épargné, même les serres n'avaient rien, et semblait représenté un îlot d'espoir dans un monde de ténèbres. Il devait être dans les quatre ou cinq heures du matin. Elle me laissa la diriger vers les serres de botaniques une partie du parc, qui avait pu être épargné grâce à la manœuvre de Harry.

Voir cette partie intacte m'inspira énormément de mélancolie, je me rendais compte à quel point je n'avais pas ma place dans le monde moldu. Malgré le contre-coup de la bataille et les atrocités que j'avais commises, je me sentais plus éveillée ici, que je ne l'avais été pendant près de deux ans chez les moldus. Je le sentais jusque dans mes os, dans mon corps qui baignait à nouveau dans la chaleur de la magie. Certes, je ne pourrais pas renier mes origines, mais me couper autant de la magie ne me serait plus possible. Ma grand-mère me coupa dans le fil de mes pensée en m'attrapant le bras pour me forcer à m'arrêter.

\- Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Je sais que tu as dû faire des choses horribles ce soir pour survivre, et voir tes amis vivre. N'hésite pas à en parler, ne laisse pas ça te ronger. Ça serait laisser une Lord une certaine victoire sur toi et cela, je ne le permettrais pas.

\- Merci grand-mère. Oui j'ai vu des choses horribles, j'ai même tué.

Je gardais la tête baissée, puis dans une grande inspiration, lâchais la bombe :

\- C'est moi qui ait tué Ronald Weasley. Et ce n'est pas le seul dont j'ai le sang sur les mains.

Le regard chaleureux et inquiet de ma grand-mère ne varia pas d'un iota. J'en fus immensément soulagée.

\- Ma chérie. Quoi que tu aies dû faire, tu l'as fait pour rester en vie et pour garder tes amis en vie. Je suis terriblement désolée que tu en aies dû arriver à de telles extrémités. Ce que je vais te dire, va peut-être te paraître inutile et facile, mais, tant que le Ministère n'est pas tombé, nous sommes en guerre. Dans tout les conflits, il y a des morts. Ce soir, tu as dû sacrifier une partie de toi, une partie que tu ne retrouveras jamais. Sache pour autant, que ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'en t'aime pas moins. Ton grand-père sera d'accord avec moi.

\- Mais je suis une meurtrière ! C'est mal !

\- Ma chérie, calme-toi. Je sais que tu te sens mal, même si je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. Mais parfois à situations extrêmes, réponses extrêmes, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu es quelqu'un de mauvais. Non ! pas du tout. Une soirée ne détermine pas ce que tu es. Tu as le droit de te sentir mal. Il va te falloir du temps pour te sentir mieux.

\- Je me sens tellement coupable Grand-Mère.

\- C'est normal ! Tu connaissais ce jeune homme. C'est justement à cause de cela que tu culpabilises. Toutefois, il ne faudra pas t'enfoncer dans la dépression, n'oublies pas, nous sommes là avec ton Grand-Père.

\- Comment guérir de ça ? De ces horreurs ? De cette trahison immonde ? De ces images ?

A ce moment-là, je pensais aux Weasley, à Harry, Hermione et Draco qui avaient du se sentir tellement trahi par Ron, en qui ils avaient confiance. Je pensais à mes amies, que je venais à peine de retrouver et qui étaient mortes. Je pensais à nos âmes irrémédiablement mutilées. Une génération d'enfants brisés. Je secouais la tête et repris

\- Pour le moment, je me sens plutôt anesthésiée du côté des émotions, dès que je ferme les yeux, je les revois mourir. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça bizarre et malvenu, mais sinon, pour une fois depuis bien longtemps je me sens à ma place. Je ne laisserais plus mes parents m'éloigner de ce monde. C'est le mien.

Je sentais que je recommençais à trembler fortement, que ma voix s'emportait, mes yeux s'embuaient. Grand-mère me prit dans ses bras, je sentis qu'elle pleurait, qu'elle pleurait pour tout ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui, pour le fait que des enfants avaient du tué, parce que les adultes n'avaient pas été suffisamment courageux pour faire leur travail, quand il aurait fallu le faire.

\- Ma chérie, sache que je ne pourrais pas être plus fière de toi. Tu es si forte et courageuse. Si tes parents ne comprennent pas ce fait, tu viendras vivre avec nous. Tu retourneras dans le monde sorcier, tu y vivras parce que tu en fais parti, comme nous en faisons parti avec ton grand-père malgré notre absence de pouvoirs.

Je me mis à pleurer à mon tour. C'était trop pour la même journée, je craquais. Je me sentis trembler de plus en plus fort dans les bras de grand-mère, puis une intense chaleur commença par me brûler l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer tout d'un coup, je tentais de reculer, mais mes jambes lâchèrent sous moi, je me retrouvais à genoux dans l'herbe humide. Une terreur abjecte me saisit : peut-être qu'un des sorts que je n'avais pas reconnu se déclenchait maintenant. Je tentais de parler, en vain. La dernière chose que je vis fut le visage horrifiée de grand-mère, qui avait dû avoir la même pensée, puis ce fut le noir.

 **Votre avis ?**


	8. Chapter 8 : Sainte-Mangouste et préjugés

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite de l'histoire de Abigail.**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire :)**

 **Réponse à Swangranger :** Merci pour ce second message c'est très gentil ! Pour la personnalité d'Abigail, oui elle est complètement traumatisée, mais dans ce chapitre, tu vas avoir de nouvelles informations sur son état. Sa reconstruction devrait se dérouler sur une bonne partie de l'histoire. Ce chapitre, par contre, reste assez sombre au niveau des nouvelles.

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 6 : Sainte-Mangouste**

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'entendis d'abord de voix floues autour de moi, qui devinrent de plus en plus claires au fur et à mesure que j'émergeais. Même si elles chuchotaient, je pus comprendre qu'elles parlaient de mon cas, comme quoi, j'étais plongée d'un coma magique et que personne ne savait quand j'allais me réveiller, mais qu'aucun sort reçu n'était responsable de mon état. Intérieurement, j'étais grandement soulagée, et l'idée d'un coma magique ne m'étonnait pas tant que ça : il y avait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas pratiqué la magie et encore moins aussi intensément. Mon corps devait être complètement épuisé.

Je grognais légèrement pour leur signaler mon réveil, mais n'osais pas ouvrir les paupières : fermées, la lumière me paraissait déjà presque trop vive. Quelqu'un se précipita vers mon lit, et d'après ses borborygmes entreprit de m'ausculter magiquement.

\- Miss, pouvez-vous ouvrir les yeux ?

Je secouai doucement la tête et ne pus retenir une grimace : tout mon corps me faisait horriblement mal, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait du sport intensif pendant trois jours tant j'avais de courbatures. La lumière baissa et mes yeux s'entre-ouvrirent : il s'agissait d'un médicomage et le plafond de la chambre ne ressemblait pas à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, je devais sûrement être à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Bonjour Miss, me fit-il avec un doux sourire. Bienvenue à Sainte-Mangouste, au service des maladies magiques, je suis le médicomage Stones. Nous sommes le 20 mai, vous avez dormi seize jours. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Il me tendit un verre d'eau pour que je puisse réhydrater ma gorge complément asséchée. Je vis les autres personnes présentes sortir de la pièce

Bonjour Monsieur, répondis-je, la voix pâteuse. J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes m'est passé dessus.

Ah très bien. C'est une des conséquences de votre utilisation intensive de magie après une période de longue abstention. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui vous a fait tomber dans le coma. Je vais vous faire apporter une potion contre la douleur. Quand vous vous sentirez mieux, nous allons avoir une longue discussion sur les raisons de votre présence à Sainte-Mangouste. Votre famille a déjà dû être prévenue de votre réveil et devrait arriver demain matin, surtout ne faites pas d'efforts. Il faut absolument vous reposer.

Bien monsieur.

De toute façon, je ne comptais pas bouger de mon lit avant un moment, le temps que les douleurs s'estompent. Rien que le fait de parler me faisait mal. Il sortit de la chambre et revint dans les deux minutes suivantes m'apporter la potion promise et repartit aussi sec. Moins de cinq minutes après, je lâchais un soupir de soulagement, ça faisait vraiment du bien.

La fenêtre me laissa voir les étoiles, visiblement, nous étions au beau milieu de la nuit. Ma baguette était juste à côté de mon lit, sur la table de nuit. Mais j'avais l'esprit alerte et je me doutais que je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir avant l'arrivée de ma famille, arrivée qui me faisait quelque peu peur sachant dans quelles circonstances je les avais quitté. J'avais même peur de me rendormir et de ne plus me réveiller. J'espérais que tout se passerait bien, mais des doutes persistaient. Je m'inquiétais aussi à propos de la conversation demandée par le médicomage, cela signifiait-il que je n'étais pas sortie d'affaire ? Ou qu'il y avait des complications ? Je me demandais aussi ce qu'il en était de mes grands-parents. Pourtant, ma principale interrogation tournait autour des changements liés à la bataille contre le Lord dans le monde magique y-en avait-il eu ? Si oui lesquels ? Est-ce que Harry, Draco et Hermione, mes compagnons d'arme les plus proches, à présent que toutes mes amies sorcières étaient mortes, allaient-ils bien ? Je ne voulais plus rester dans l'ignorance des faits du monde magique, je l'avais été beaucoup trop longtemps.

En même temps, j'avais l'étrange impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de très important, quelque chose qui avait dû me marquer, mais sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt. J'avais beau cherché, rien ne me revenait, hormis des flashs très flous de la bataille : mes métamorphoses, le Feudeymon, une conservation avec des Serpentards. Le reste m'échappait, mais bon vu que je sortais du coma c'était peut-être normal. Il faudrait que j'en parle aux médicomages la prochaine fois.

Je me mis aussi à réfléchir à mon avenir : je n'avais pas mes ASPICS dans le monde magique, quant à mes examens de première je pouvais faire une croix dessus. En résumé, je n'étais pas diplômée et il fallait des diplômes pour avoir un travail. Peut-être pourrais-je passer les ASPICS en candidat libre ? Il fallait absolument que je sois reconnu comme une sorcière à part entière si je voulais, comme je l'avais promis à mes grands-parents, reprendre le nom des Nott et faire évoluer les législations, pour que ne se perde pas toute la culture sorcière. Il fallait aussi que je prenne contact avec Théodore Nott, en espérant qu'il se souvienne de nos deux phrases échangés. Il y avait déjà bien assez de connaissances qui s'étaient perdues avec la mort d'un grand nombre de membres des grandes familles nobles sorcières.

Toute à mes cogitations, je ne rendis pas compte que le matin était arrivé. J'étais partie si loin dans mes pensée que l'entrée de mes parents me causa une grande surprise. Maman se jeta sur moi, en pleurant de bonheur. Melina fit la même chose de l'autre côté du lit. Quant à mon père, il se contenta de rester debout en bas du lit et à me regarder sans dire un mot, en contraste complet avec les deux autres membres de ma famille.

Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? J'étais si inquiète. Le médicomage a dit qu'il te gardait encore quelques jours pour faire quelques tests supplémentaires et s'assurer que tu vas bien.

Ne nous fais plus jamais une peur pareille, rajouta Melina, les larmes aux yeux.

J'eus soudain honte de mon comportement, mais je savais que ma présence à Poudlard avait été nécessaire, même si le formuler de cette façon était quelque peu orgueilleux de ma part.

Elle ne risquera pas Mélina, parce qu'elle ne remettra pas les pieds dans le monde magique, dit mon père. Tu m'as profondément déçu par ton comportement ma fille. Je pensais t'avoir élevé mieux que ça. Je n'aurais pas du t'envoyer chez les parents de ta mère.

Je refuse, s'exclamais-je en me redressant brutalement.

Je grimaçais sous le geste, me retenant de gémir de douleur. J'avais l'impression que mon corps avait été roué de coups plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Ce simple geste me fit entièrement tremblée, j'étais vraiment très faible, encore plus que ce que j'avais imaginé. Après avoir inspiré à fond pour pouvoir ignorer la douleur, je repris :

Le monde magique est mon monde.

C'est non, jeune fille. Dès que tu seras guérie, tu vas rentrer à la maison et finir tes études.

Le ton très dur de mon père me semblait incompréhensible. D'après le peu de souvenirs que j'avais nous avions gagné, alors je ne risquais plus rien non ? De toute façon, je ne repartirais pas.

Non.

Tu obéiras.

Certainement pas. Je vais t'apprendre deux faits. Premièrement, je suis majeure dans ce monde et face aux lois anglaises moldues. Secondement, si j'ai été autant de temps dans le coma, c'est parce que tu m'as interdit de me servir de ma magie pendant près de deux ans !

Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?, réagit vivement Maman. Explique-toi Abigail.

Je lui exposais le résultat de mes cogitations et de mes connaissances sur le sujet. Lors de mon arrivée à Poudlard, j'avais plusieurs ouvrages sur le thème pour tenter de comprendre comment la magie fonctionnait. Ce sujet me passionnait littéralement. Pourquoi existait-il des cracmols et des né-moldus ?

Chez les sorciers, chaque individu possède un noyau magique en lui. C'est le cœur de leur être, du moins, plus tu descends d'une ligne dite pure, plus il peut influencer sur la santé du sorcier. Il se construit de la naissance jusqu'à la vingtième année, où la magie atteint sa puissance maximum et où le noyau se stabilise complètement. Le sorcier doit régulièrement faire de la magie pour évacuer le trop-plein produit par le noyau. Or comme je n'en ai pas fait, la mienne s'est accumulée pendant un long moment, et le fait d'avoir du la libérer de façon très intensive sur une très courte période pendant la bataille n'a pas dû aider à mon équilibre magique. Résultat je suis tombée dans le coma.

Mais dans ton cas, l'influence aurait du être minime, puisque nous ne pratiquons pas la magie, du coup ne plus en faire de nouveau ne devrait pas te causer de mal, surtout que tu n'es plus très loin de tes dix-neuf ans., reprit triomphalement mon père. Et puis, où iras-tu vivre si tu refuses le monde de tes parents ?

Grand-mère et Grand-père ont accepté que je vive chez eux. Pour mon noyau magique, tu te trompes : grand-mère et grand-père sont certes des cracmols, mais ils ont tout de même en eux un noyau magique et descendent d'une lignée de sang pur, ce qui veut dire que maman aussi en a un et peut être considérée comme une sang pure par la société sorcière malgré son absence de pouvoir. Et toi papa, tu en as un aussi, puisque ta maman était une sorcière à part entière et descendait aussi d'une lignée de sang pur. Papa, tu es donc un sang mêlé. Tout cela fait de moi, une quasi sang-pure puisque selon le cadre magique, lorsqu'il y a plus de la moitié du sang d'une lignée dite pure, la personne est considérée par la magie aussi comme une sang-pure. En bref, cela signifie qu'aujourd'hui mon noyau magique est dangereusement instable et qu'il faut que je pratique de la magie pour éviter de graves complications.

Oh ma chérie ! Nous ne savions pas ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi mes parents étaient complètement opposés à l'idée que nous te coupions complètement du monde magique. Je suis terriblement désolée ma chérie., me dit ma mère en se remettant à pleurer. Nous avons été des parents déplorables, reprit-elle en s'adressant à son mari, n'envenimons pas la situation. Le monde magique est nécessaire pour sa santé et tu sais comme moi, que le notre ne lui plaît pas.

Dans ce cas, tu iras vivre chez tes grand-parents. Je ne veux plus te voir chez moi, assena mon père, d'une voix ferme. J'ai supporté ces idioties magiques pendant six ans, cela suffit amplement. J'ai vu comment ma mère était : toujours dans ses grimoires étranges, à faire des mixtures et à déblatérer sur des créatures étranges. J'étais presqu'une honte à ses yeux puisque la magie ne m'avait pas choisi, c'est que je ne devais pas le mériter. Je ne voulais pas que mes enfants soient magiques, visiblement j'ai échoué avec toi. Tu es devenue aussi anormale qu'elle.

Le silence qui suivit sa tirade me parut assourdissant et terriblement lourd. J'étais sous le choc. Je savais que l'harmonie dans ma famille était fragile et que depuis un certains temps, nous jouions de plus en plus la comédie les uns envers les autres, mais je m'attendais pas à ce que le miroir se brise définitivement, du moins pas de cette façon. La réalité me faisait frissonner d'horreur, mon souffle me manquait, les douleurs dans mes membres se rappelèrent à mon bon souvenir, et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Malgré, les principes éducatifs de mes grands-parents sur l'impassibilité des Sang-Purs, je me sentais blême et au bord des larmes. Dans ma tête, c'était la tempête. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'entendais. Ce n'était pas possible. Pendant toutes ces années, mon père m'avait donc jalousé de détenir des pouvoirs magiques et il refusait à présent que je fasse parti de sa vie ou presque. Comment est-ce possible ? Je retins difficilement un haut-le-coeur. A mes côtés, ma mère et ma sœur étaient blêmes. Sur les joues de Mélina, des larmes coulaient. Elle regardait notre père, si nous pouvions toujours l'appeler comme cela, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Ce détail, plus que tout autre me choqua, cela voulait dire que je n'avait pas mal compris. Cela voulait que mon père ne voulait pas de moi. Je n'étais pas assez « normale » à ses yeux.

\- Sors immédiatement, Lionel, tonna ma mère, ses yeux verts emplis d'une colère immense, nous surprenant tous. Sors immédiatement de cette chambre. Tu devrais avoir honte de te comporter de telle manière envers ta fille. Tu devrais au contraire être fière de ce qu'elle a fait pour son monde. Elle a osé faire bouger les choses et n'est pas restée terrer avec nous pendant que d'autres se battaient à sa place pour son avenir. De plus, si je comprends bien ce qu'elle nous a expliqué sur sa magie, si elle n'y avait pas été, sa magie aurait continué à s'accumuler. Il est facile de déduire qu'un jour la coupe étant trop pleine, sa magie aurait réagit ! Et qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé ? Qui sait ce qu'il serait arrivé à notre fille ? Déjà qu'en l'ayant utilisé, elle est tombée dans le coma, alors ça aurait pu être bien pire. Sors d'ici, je ne veux plus te voir.

Nous lançant un dernier, notre père obtempéra. Je pus cependant distinguer qu'il avait l'air soulagé. Peut-être parce qu'il avait enfin vider son sac. Ma sœur et moi étions toujours le choc, mais voir notre mère réagir de cette manière renforça encore plus notre état d'hébétude. Jamais nous ne l'avions vu dans un tel état de rage, et surtout pas envers notre père. Elle se laissa quelques instants pour recouvrer ses esprits et se tourna vers nous :

Ce soir, nous allons dormir chez mes parents. Ils devraient d'ailleurs passer te voir dans l'après-midi. Je tiens à vous dire, que je ne soupçonnais pas cette facette de votre père. Melina, dans trois jours, tu vas avoir tes examens, d'ici là, tu ne retourneras pas au lycée. Ma chérie, je vais aller me renseigner pour cette histoire de lignée pure et de sang-pur. Parce que si je te comprends, ta sœur, et moi-même avons de la magie dans le sang, mais en trop petites quantités pour pouvoir l'utiliser.

Oui, Maman c'est bien cela.

Tu m'as donné matière à réflexion et le médicomage m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu te reposes, alors nous allons te laisser. Nous repasserons ce soir, avant la fin des heures de visites pour t'apporter quelques affaires et de donner des nouvelles. Je t'aime ma chérie.

Je t'aime Maman.

Les pleurs m'emportèrent à mon tour et nous finîmes par faire un gros câlins à trois sur mon lit. Melina releva la tête, incertaine :

Cela voudrait dire que nous pourrions, nous aussi, vivre dans le monde magique.

Oui bien sur.

Je savais que Melina avait toujours rêvé de découvrir mon monde, mais que notre père lui avait toujours interdit de m'accompagner lorsque je faisais mes courses de rentrée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Maintenant je comprenais mieux pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit contaminée. Je ne revenais pas qu'il soit quelqu'un d'aussi fermée, alors qu'il avait grandi avec un pied dans ce monde. Cela ne collait tellement pas avec la personne que je croyais connaître. Je me promis d'emmener Melina avec moi la prochaine fois.

Après une dernière embrassade, elles me laissèrent seule. Epuisée par cette rencontre hautes en couleurs, je ne tardais pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Ce fut le médicomage Stones, qui me réveilla beaucoup plus tard. Il me donna une nouvelle potion contre la douleur et m'expliqua que mes grands-parents, Maman et Melina étaient passés mais qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le courage de me réveiller.

Maintenant, que vous me semblez bien reposer, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. C'est normal que vous n'ayez quasiment plus de souvenirs des heures avant votre coma. Durant votre long sommeil, nous nous sommes permis de vous administrer une potion pour éviter que vous ne soyez trop perturber par votre réveil. Cela a effacé certaines scènes de votre mémoire pour un certain temps. La potion devrait cesser de faire effet d'ici deux mois, le temps que vous soyez rétablie physiquement.

Ainsi donc, cela expliquait pourquoi je n'avais que des flashs. L'impression que quelque chose d'horrible s'était passé se renforça. Qu'avais-je fait ou subi pour qu'une telle potion ait dû être nécéssaire pour s'assurer de mon calme ? La sensation de cauchemar liée à mes flashs n'était-elle que la face immergée de l'iceberg ?

\- Suis-je la seule ayant reçu ce traitement ?

\- Non, Miss. Plusieurs des combattants de Poudlard l'ont pris, certains dès la semaine suivant la bataille. Ils ne supportaient pas leurs cauchemars.

\- Mais si cela efface les souvenirs, comment peut-on être sûre que ce que l'on oublie n'est pas important ?

\- Simplement, lorsque les effets de la potion diminuent, des scènes de plus en plus insupportables reviennent en mémoire. Les gens finissent par ne plus le supporter et refusent de savoir le plus horrible. Ils reviennent donc prendre une dose. Dans votre cas, c'était pour faciliter votre réveil, et vous permettre de vous rétablir physiquement avant de vous confronter à une expérience potentiellement traumatisante.

Je hochais la tête. Le raisonnement se tenait. Il me laissa quelques secondes pour digérer la nouvelle avant de reprendre :

je vais vous poser quelques questions si vous me le permettez. Tout d'abord, un coma magique aussi long est assez rare. Ensuite, je voudrais savoir quel est votre statut de sang ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas un disciple du Lord, mais les traitement change selon à quel point le noyau est lié au corps.

Mes parents sont cracmols. Ma mère est une sang-pure et mon père un sang-mélé. Ce qui fait de moi, une sang-pure.

Quelle lignée par votre mère s'il-vous-plaît ?

La famille Nott, Monsieur.

Ah ! Ceci explique donc les anomalies dans vos tests. Savez-vous que la famille Nott a des gènes de créatures magiques ?

Oui, je le sais, mais en quoi cela impacte-t-il mon état de santé, puisqu'ils ne se sont pas activé lors de mon dix-septième anniversaire ?

Encore une dernière question et je vous explique tout. Combien de temps avez-vous été privé de baguette avant votre anniversaire ?

Je suis née le 4 août 1979, et mon père m'a pris ma baguette le 6 juin, donc presque deux mois.

D'accord. Alors voilà, dans les derniers tests que nous avons fait, nous avons pu voir que votre noyau est terriblement instable, beaucoup plus que pour une simple privation de pratique de la magie. Les informations que vous venez de me donner sont une partie de la réponse. Vous avez été privé de votre baguette beaucoup trop tôt : dans l'idéal, il aurait fallu que vous finissiez au moins l'année scolaire avant d'arrêter de pratiquer. En effet, il semble clair maintenant que vous deviez recevoir un héritage magique, sûrement lié à vos gènes de créatures magiques. Or, en deux mois, votre noyau a produit un sur-plus de magie qui a bloqué votre héritage et par conséquence a accentué son instabilité. Heureusement, que vous en avez relâché une bonne partie lors de la bataille de Poudlard, sinon il ne vous restait pas plus de trois mois à vivre, ronger par votre propre magie.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, j'étais sous le choc. Vivre dans le monde moldu m'avait carrément mise en danger de mort. Le médicomage me laissa cinq longues minutes pour digérer ses nouvelles.

Cependant, les nouvelles actuelles ne sont pas toujours très bonnes. Il est possible que le fait que vous n'ayez pas recevoir votre héritage ait endommagé votre noyau magique de façon assez importante, voir même irréversible. Avez-vous remarqué des choses étranges lorsque vous avez utilisé votre baguette à Poudlard ?

Et bien, la puissance de mes sortilèges étaient bien plus élevée que d'ordinaire. J'ai fait de la magie instinctive avant de partir de chez mes parents tellement j'étais en colère. Sur le champs de bataille, mes sortilèges de bouclier tenaient très bien, même face au sortilège Doloris, qui pourtant est bien plus puissant qu'un sortilège de bouclier. A certains moments, ma baguette me brûlait presque, et j'avais la même sensation à l'intérieur de moi.

Hum. Donc cela montre bien, que vous n'êtes pas encore sorti d'affaire, simplement que le délai est plus long. Vous avez énormément de magie en sur-plus dans votre corps, qu'il va falloir enlever.

Comment faire ?

Le médicomage se gratta la tête. Il semblait plutôt gêné par la question.

Et bien, soit on vous fait une ponction sanguine très importante, mais vu votre situation physique, cela pourrait vous tuer. Sinon, il existe une potion expérimentale, qui pourrait faire rajeunir votre corps, et donc votre magie, jusqu'à juste avant vos dix-sept ans pour que vous puissiez recevoir votre héritage. Mais les conséquences sont pour le moment assez importantes et les chances de réussites assez maigres. La dernière possibilité réside dans un rajeunissement d'une année et d'une manipulation magique très complexe pour faire en sorte que vous puissiez recevoir votre héritage magique, non pas à dix-sept ans mais à dix-huit ans, ce qui n'est pas rare parmi les jeunes sorciers ayant un parent ne pratiquant pas la magie. Les vôtres étant des cracmols, cette situation me paraît la plus adaptée. Cependant, là aussi les risques sont assez importants, d'autant plus que nous ne savons pas comment votre noyau va réagir en recevant votre héritage. Il est possible aussi qu'à cause de l'opération, vous perdiez des souvenirs. Toutefois, des trois possibilités, celle-ci reste la moins dangereuse de toutes.

Je choisis donc la dernière option.

Très bien mais je vous garantie que cela ne sera pas sans douleur. Et après il va falloir réapprendre à vous servir d'une baguette magique, différente de celle que vous avez, parce que votre magie sera irrémédiablement changé.

Je le ferais. Je suis une Serdaigle, apprendre est dans ma nature.

Malgré mes braves paroles, je n'en menais pas large. Je ne voulais pas mourir, et surtout pas à cause de ma magie.

S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous expliquer tout cela à mes grand-parents et à ma mère, je ne pense pas en avoir le courage.

Oui je le ferais. Pour ce qui est de l'intervention en elle-même, il va falloir attendre que vous vous soyez un peu reposer. Je ne pourrais rien mettre en place avant la semaine prochaine. En attendant, essayer d'utiliser votre baguette pour des sortilèges mineurs, et ainsi nous faciliter la tâche pour descendre votre niveau de magie et éviter que vous fassiez une overdose pendant l'opération.

J'acquiesçai mollement de la tête et il sortit, me laissant avec mes pensées tourbillonnantes. Je n'arrivais pas à réalisé que j'étais en danger de mort, sûrement parce qu'il s'agissait d'une menace diffuse que je ne pouvais pas percevoir. Nous étions encore au milieu de la nuit et je me doutais bien qu'avec toutes ces révélations, je ne pourrais pas fermer l'œil, alors je fit ce que le médicomage m'avait conseillé et lançais des petits sorts mineurs, que je sentais pourtant très puissant, comme changer la couleur des murs, faire léviter la chaise, qui était à côté de mon lit. J'avais tellement de magie en moi que la première fois, je cru que j'allais la faire passer à travers le plafond. A présent, que je n'étais plus dans le feu de l'action, je sentais à quelle point la chaleur de ma baguette n'était pas habituelle. Malgré le nombre de sortilèges que je lançais, cette chaleur, presque désagréable, ne diminuait pas. Je finis par m'endormir aux premières lueurs du jour.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Je m'excuse de ce retard : j'ai un emploi du temps de dingue ces dernières semaines.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Visites et réformes**

Cette fois, je fus réveillée avant midi. Je ne me sentais pas très bien, des larmes roulaient sur mes joues. J'avais l'impression d'être très triste et en même temps je me sentais terriblement coupable. Impossible de savoir pourquoi. C'était sûrement lié à la dernière bataille et à la potion de suppression temporaire de souvenirs. J'avais vraiment dû voir et faire des choses horribles pour que la culpabilité m'étouffe autant au réveil. J'en vins à me dire que je ne voulais peut-être pas savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé...

En balayant ma chambre du regard pour me changer les idées même si les sensations persistaient, j'aperçus sur ma table de nuit un plateau de nourriture. Cela ma frappa tout d'un coup : à part des potions je n'avais pas mangé depuis ma sortie du coma. Je me régalais, même si il n'y avait que peu de nourriture. Sûrement pour laisser le temps à mon organisme de se réhabituer à des aliments solides.

Peu après, en début d'après-midi, Maman et Mélina passèrent me voir et m'apprirent que notre père avait déserté la maison en emportant avec lui une bonne partie de ses affaires. il ne s'agissait donc pas d'une crise passagère. Elles m'avaient apportés certaines des miennes. Maman se répandit en excuses, elle avait été mise au courant de mon état de santé et culpabilisait énormément. Elles restèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi, Maman tentant de meubler la conversation en évoquant des faits sans importance. Cependant, l'un d'entre eux retint mon attention : elle m'avait désinscrit du lycée de Londres. Je lui répondis par un grand sourire et un gros câlin.

\- J'ai compris ma chérie. Tu ne peux pas vivre dans le monde moldu, du moins pour le moment. J'ai vu à quel point tu n'y étais pas à l'aise. Quoiqu'il se passe après l'opération, sache à présent que tu vas avoir le choix. Quand à moi, j'ai discuté avec tes grands-parents, nous allons prendre contact avec la communauté sorcière. Quant à ta soeur, elle aura le choix de l'un ou l'autre des mondes, même si sa magie est trop faible pour les critères de Poudlard.

\- Mais tu sais ! Grand-père et Grand-mère ont bon espoir de faire changer cela. Ils m'ont expliqué qu'aux Etats-Unis, les gens avec une magie faible étaient appelés les Mi-Magiques et avaient le droit comme les sorciers à un enseignement sur la magie, mais beaucoup plus axé sur l'Astromonie, les Potions, l'Arithmancie, les Runes et la Botanique ! Donc si nos grands-parents réussissent, moi aussi je pourrais faire partie de la société sorcière !

\- J'en suis très heureuse pour toi Mélina !, lui répondis-je sincèrement.

Je n'avais pas le coeur à la décourager. Je me doutais que malgré les réformes entreprises, les moeurs, quand à elles, seraient beaucoup plus longues à faire évoluer. L'acceptation des Mi-Magiques prendraient donc du temps, sans compter qu'il était grandement possible qu'ils soient cantonnés aux fonctions les plus basses de notre société. Il fallait que j'en discute avec eux. Je sentais mes méninges se mettre à travailler et tenter de trouver des solutions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles s'en allèrent, devant aller faire des courses. Je sentais que c'était, en réalité, surtout pour que je puisse me reposer.

Une heure plus tard, ce fut au tour de mes grands-parents, qui, eux, ne restèrent pas longtemps, pour cause de millions de choses à faire. Ils m'apprirent cependant qu'ils étaient partis prenante de la reconstruction du monde sorcier. J'avais rarement vu ma grand-mère aussi heureuse : elle retrouvait enfin son monde perdu. Son bonheur semblait l'auréoler, elle ne cessait de sourire.

Elle me surprit encore plus en me disant qu'elle avait fait une demande pour toute la famille, excepté mon père qu'elle traita de goujat sans cervelle, de reprendre le nom des Nott. Seul Théodore Nott Junior, devenu Lord Nott pouvait s'opposer ou accepter la demande, mais étant donné qu'il avait espionné pour le camps de la Lumière, Grand-mère pensait qu'il n'allait pas refuser. Lorsque je tentais d'aborder le sujet de la conversation que nous avions eu juste avant de partir pour Poudlard, ils me signifièrent que j'en saurais plus après mon opération. Visiblement, je devrais ronger mon frein. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'évoquer la question des Mi-Magiques, ce qui me frustra au plus au point.

Toutefois, ils me racontèrent brièvement comment s'était déroulé la Bataille de Poudlard, comment j'avais aidé Harry. Certaines anecdotes m'évoquèrent des souvenirs flous : un rideau de flammes brûlantes, moi en train de pratiquer le sortilège de Lévitation, en train de me battre contre des Mangemorts, le visage de Hermione couvert d'ecchymoses... Il m'était difficile de tout remettre dans l'ordre et mes grands-parents, d'après ce que j'avais compris n'avaient pas été présents sur le champs de bataille mais uniquement dans la Grande Salle transformée en infirmerie. Par contre, je pus comprendre où s'arrêtaient mes derniers souvenirs nets : le discours de Harry dans la Salle sur Demande.

Pour m'occuper, ils m'avaient apporté un grand nombre de numéros de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et du _Chicaneur,_ parus tout au long du mois où j'avais été dans le coma. J'avais exactement chaque _Gazette du Sorcier_ parues depuis que j'étais tombée dans le coma, alors que pour le second, seulement une dizaine de numéros. Ils s'entassaient sur ma table de nuit et sur ma couette. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me lever.

Le premier journal, la _Gazette,_ faisait, la plupart du temps l'éloge des combattants de la bataille de Poudlard. Harry Potter, Hermione faisaient souvent la première page. Neville Londubat était aussi parmi les plus cités pour son rôle « d'organisation de la résistance à l'intérieur de Poudlard ». Etrangement, Ronald Weasley n'était pas cité, ce qui m'intrigua, il était pourtant un membre du Trio d'Or. Tout aussi bizarrement, Draco Malfoy semblait avoir eu un rôle de grande importance aux côtés de Hermione et Harry. Je me souvenais de sa présence, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait été aussi important que cela. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient aussi largement mis en avant. Le directeur Severus Rogue avait reçu un Premier Ordre de Merlin posthume.

Dans certains des numéros spéciaux, je découvris même des articles à mon nom, évoquant mon discours et ma longue convalescence à Sainte-Mangouste. Visiblement, les journalistes n'avaient que très peu d'informations à mon sujet, mais ils savaient que j'avais réussi à survivre à un _Avada_ du Seigneur noir en personne pour sauver la vie de Harry. Ils m'avaient affublée du surnom de "Survivante" et je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer.

Dans le _Chicaneur,_ visiblement repris en main par Luna Lovegood, puisque peu d'articles étranges y étaient intégrés, j'appris qu'un certains nombre de réformes étaient déjà passées : l'idéologie du sang avait été déclarée criminelle, chaque employé du Ministère était sujet à une enquête sur son action pendant la guerre, les procès des Mangemorts arrêtés allaient bientôt commencer, des lois rendant leurs droits aux créatures magiques avaient été actées par le Magenmagot, largement supportées par les combattants de Poudlard. Les Gobelins, notamment, avaient reçus un statu d'égal aux sorciers. Toutes les créatures magiques supérieures, comme les Sirènes, les Gobelins, les Centaures, les Lougs-Garous, les Vampires, les Veelas, et autres, pouvaient se promener librement dans le monde magique sans avoir besoin d'être enregistré auprès du Département en charge des Relations avec les Créatures Magiques. D'ailleurs, il ne fallait plus parler de Créatures magiques les concernant mes des Races magiques, nom qui était aussi valable pour les sorciers. Le Ministère allait être l'objet d'une refonte complète. Kingley Shakelbot assurait le poste de Ministre pendant l'intérim. Augusta Londubat et Amélia Bones étaient en charge d'une commission chargée de rédiger un nouveau code pénal, ainsi qu'un ensemble de lois décrivant les différents pouvoirs de chaque organes du Ministère. Pour le moment, seuls avaient été actée qu'une seconde chambre, en plus du Mangenmagot, serait créée. Ses membres, au nombre d'une soixantaine, seraient des gens de la société magique de tout statut : même les cracmols avaient le droit de se présenter pour devenir un représentant du monde magique. Chacune des Races magiques devait obligatoirement avoir au moins un représentant dans cette assemblée. Je fus superbement heureuse de cette nouvelle : quelle avancée pour notre monde ! Ces représentants auraient le même poids dans le fonctionnement du système politique que le Magenmagot, et pourraient donc proposer des lois, les voter, discuter du budget. Finalement, les moeurs allaient peut-être évoluée plus rapidement que je le pensais, si la société sorcière dans son ensemble était mise à contribution.

J'appris aussi que le Secret magique allait être renforcé : les familles des enfants né-moldus seraient soumises à un Serment Inviolable et informées des risques que courraient leur progéniture s'ils restaient dans le monde moldu. Ils seraient aussi intégrés beaucoup plus tôt dans la communauté sorcière : dès l'âge de six ans, ils recevraient des cours de culture sorcière et de culture moldue, pour ne pas perdre totalement contact avec leur monde. Ces cours seraient aussi obligatoire pour tout enfant issus d'une des Races magiques, afin d'éviter le retour de l'idéologie du sang et de limiter les discrimination. Les enfants Mi-Magiques seraient eux-aussi concernés par cette règle, afin de ne pas être mis au ban de la société. Derrière ces initiatives, je reconnaissais la patte de mes grands-parents. Ils voyaient leur rêve, d'une société plus juste réalisée.

Quand à Poudlard, l'école allait connaître des changements majeurs. Ses cours allaient être réformés de manière drastique : tout les programmes allaient être revus de la première à la septième année. La rentrée était décalée à octobre, ce qui laissait à la commission en charge de ce travail, présidée par le professeur Chourave, encore quatre mois et demi pour tout mettre au point et rénover les parties du parc qui avaient subies de lourds dégâts. Une surprise de taille fut la quasi abolition du système des Maisons : seul le nom restait, mais les étudiants allaient par la suite vivre par année. Le système des Maisons ne serait plus utilisé que dans le cadre de tutorat entre les années inférieures et les années supérieures. J'en fus soulagée. L'appartenance à une Maison ne constituerait plus une barrière entre les élèves et la rude compétition entre les Maisons ne conduirait plus à des conflits à n'en plus finir. Toutefois, le système de points était conservé et la Coupe de Quiddicht étaient conservés ; le premier par tradition et le second parce qu'on ne pouvait pas priver les jeunes sorciers du sport le plus prisé de leur monde. Une importante innovation résidait aussi dans l'ouverture de l'école à toutes les Races magiques. Enfants de sorciers, gobelins, sirènes allaient recevoir un enseignement tous ensemble, une autre façon de faire évoluer la société sorcière vers plus d'ouverture.

Que de changements en l'espace de quelques semaines ! J'avais l'impression de retrouver un monde complètement différent de celui que j'avais quitté : le passéisme habituels des sorciers avait laissé place à un immense enthousiasme. Certes, il restait beaucoup à faire, notamment la complète refondation du Ministère, qui prendrait sûrement du temps, mais le chemin était ouvert et l'espoir d'une société meilleure et plus juste largement permit. J'étais heureuse d'avoir pu contribué à cela, même s'il s'agissait d'une part minuscule. Je me doutais pourtant que tout ces changements ne feraient pas des heureux dans la population magique, notamment envers les nouvelles Races magiques, longtemps considérées comme dangereuses ou inférieures aux détenteurs de baguette.

En début de soirée, j'eus une autre belle surprise. Hermione, Harry et Malfoy me rendirent visite. Au départ, j'eus l'impression d'avoir à faire à des étrangers : ils me reconnaissaient mais pas moi. Ils s'assirent de part et d'autres de mon lit. Il semblait clair que les deux premiers s'étaient mis en couple puisqu'ils se tenaient par la main, et ne cessaient de rougir lorsqu'ils se regardaient. J'eus honte de mon état et de celui de la chambre, et tentais quelque peu de ranger les monceaux de journaux éparpillés sur mon lit. Je me sentis très minable de ne pas pouvoir me lever pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue, mais heureusement cette impression passa très vite. Nous nous saluâmes et nous donnèrent mutuellement des nouvelles, enfin surtout eux. Peu après, je mis directement les pieds dans le plat quand je demandais pourquoi Ron n'était pas là. Les trois blêmirent et je me maudis intérieurement.

\- C'est vrai que tu ne te souviens de rien..., fit Malfoy, non Drago vu qu'il semblait me connaître.

Hermione tremblait. Je me maudis une fois de plus. J'avais tout cassé.

\- Pour faire court et simple, Weasley nous a trahi et a vendu Harry à Voldemort. Nous avons réussi à le sauver et Weasley est mort. Tu étais présente, c'est à ce moment-là que tu as sauvé Harry du Lord.

Je frissonnais à l'entente du nom maudit. Drago avait résumé ça d'une voix tellement terne.

\- Je suis désolée, répondis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Pas de problème, dit Harry, d'une voix qui ne convainquit personne.

Je vis dans leurs regards qu'ils leur faudraient du temps pour guérir à tout les trois. Ils méritaient tant d'être heureux, surtout Harry et Hermione, qui en avaient tellement bavé ces dernières années. Leur mise en couple était toutefois une surprise : les journaux n'en avaient pas parlé alors qu'ils semblaient les suivre à la trace depuis la fin de la Guerre, leur demandant leur avis sur chacun des nouveaux projets proposés pour changer le monde sorcier.

La discussion reprenant après un temps de lourd silence, ils m'apprirent que la famille Weasley faisait son deuil, Harry et Hermione se soutenaient mutuellement tout en tentant d'oublier les horreurs de la guerre en travaillant durement à la reconstruction de la communauté magique. Quant à Draco, il attendait son procès puisqu'il avait porté la Marque lors de sa sixième année et avait été complice dans le meurtre du directeur Albus Dumbledore. Il ne doutait pas, cependant, de ses chances de s'en sortir. Sa confiance m'étonnait, mais il pouvait très bien s'agir d'un masque derrière lequel il se cachait. Il ne serait pas jugé avant le milieu du mois de juillet et en attendant, occupait son temps en aidant à la restauration des bâtiments dégradés par la guerre sur le Chemin de Traverses, enfin pour ceux dont les propriétaires acceptaient son aide.

Je fus très très heureuse de les voir, et en même temps surprise : on ne se connaissait pas tant que ça. Je les avais simplement aidé lorsqu'il le fallait. Face à ma timidité subite, ils semblèrent comprendre mon malaise.

\- Si tu n'avais pas été là, nous serions probablement tous morts. Déjà parce que nous n'aurions pas pu trouver l'objet à temps et ensuite parce que nous n'aurions pas été assez nombreux pour faire face aux troupes du Lord. Nous sommes là pour te remercier, mais pas seulement, dit Draco.

\- Nous voudrions que tu deviennes notre amie., ajouta Hermione.

Je ne sus quoi répondre, j'avais presque tout oublié. Hermione reprit :

\- Je te connais depuis ma cinquième année. Nous avons fait nos devoirs ensemble à plusieurs reprises, mais je ne te connais pas vraiment et j'aimerais corriger ce fait. Je voulais déjà te le demander après les évènements du Ministère il y a deux ans, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Donc voilà.

\- Je soutiens Hermione, sur ce point. De plus, tu m'as grandement étonnée pendant la bataille. Déjà ton discours dans la Grande Salle, waouh. Et aussi ton comportement envers les autres Serpentard : la magie dite noire ne semblait pas te rebuter. C'est tellement rare parmi les sorciers et encore plus chez les nés-de-moldus. Tu m'intrigues, et pas seulement. J'admets avoir un autre but. Même si de nombreuses réformes ont été lancées, pour l'instant aucune ne touche à la magie interdite par le Ministère, et j'aimerais avoir ton aide pour pouvoir changer cela.

J'avais fait cela ? Combien d'autres choses avais-je fait pendant cette soirée ? Tout d'un coup, ne plus avoir mes souvenirs me sembla insupportable. Certes, je me sentais plus éveillée que je ne l'avais jamais été depuis mon départ pour le monde moldu, mais ces morceaux de mémoire étaient importants. D'ordinaire, je n'aurais jamais agi comme ça, j'étais beaucoup trop timide.

Harry, à son tour, prit la parole :

\- Je suis d'accord avec Draco. A nous deux, nous détenons quatre sièges au Magenmagot. Et même si mon statut de Vainqueur peut aider à changer l'opinion publique, il faudrait un avis extérieur et nous avons pensé à toi. Tu es une née-de-moldu, neutre par rapport à nous, de par ton éloignement du monde magique, donc ton opinion aura l'avantage de paraître impartiale. De plus, nous voulons te proposer un siège dans la nouvelle assemblée des représentants des Races magiques.

Sous le choc, je me redressais d'un coup et grimaçais au réveil de la douleur dans mes membres.

\- Vous… vous êtes sérieux ? Enfin je veux dire, pour les lois anti-magie noire, je veux bien vous apporter mon aide, mais le siège c'est trop. Ce serait complètement anti-démocratique en plus ! Les représentants sont censés être choisi par la communauté magique !

Les trois amis se sourirent et échangèrent un regard. J'eus l'étrange impression d'avoir passé un test. Harry claqua dans ses mains et reprit :

\- Bref, nous ne sommes pas venus pour t'abrutir par la vie politique de notre société. Après tout, cela ne fait que trois jours que tu es réveillée. Oui, nous nous sommes renseigné régulièrement à propos de ton état de santé. Et puis, tu as dû voir dans les journaux que tu es considérée comme quelqu'un d'important maintenant. Tout le monde ne survit pas à un _Avada,_ ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- En réalité, ce sont tes grands-parents qui nous ont tenu au courant, le reprit Hermione, après lui avoir donné un léger coup de coude. Même si j'admets que concernant les "héros de Poudlard", les journalistes traquent la moindre informations. Tes grands-parents nous aident énormément pour remettre les choses en ordre et mettre en place les réformes. Autour d'eux, ils ont constitué tout un groupe de personnes de Races magiques différentes et de cracmols et ils sont bien partis pour tout changer.

\- ça leur ressemble bien. Ils sont tellement idéalistes, fit-je dans un léger soupir.

\- Et maintenant, si tu nous disais quand tu sors de cet endroit sinistre, fit Drago, que l'on puisse te montrer ce qui a réellement changé.

J'hésitais à tout leur raconter. D'un certain côté, j'avais honte. C'est parce que d'une certaine manière j'avais renié ma magie que j'étais dans cet état et renier la magie pour une Race magique était l'une des choses les plus graves. De l'autre, leur en parler pourrait peut-être m'aider par la suite, notamment par rapport à la famille Nott et la gestion de mon possible héritage. J'inspirais un grand coup.

\- Ce que je vais vous dire est le résultat de mes deux années d'éloignement du monde magique, éloignement que mon noyau magique n'a que moyennement apprécié.

Quel euphémisme ! Pourtant, je n'allais pas leur dire qu'en réalité, il ne me restait que quelques mois à vivre si je ne faisais rien, mais je ne voulais pas leur inspirer de la pitié. Je leur expliquais vaguement que ma magie n'avait pas bien pu se développer, puis l'opération que j'allais subir et gardais le meilleur pour la fin. Je pouvais voir Hermione et Draco froncer les sourcils, ils avaient certainement compris que j'omettais quelque chose.

\- Ce souci de magique est en fait lié à mon ascendance. Mes grands-parents maternels sont des descendants de deux branches cousine de la famille Nott. Du côté paternel, ma grand-mère était une sorcière sang-pure américaine, qui a été tuée lors de la première guerre contre le Lord Noir. Même si mes parents n'ont tout les deux pas assez de magie pour être allés à Poudlard, je suis considérée par la société magique comme une Sang-Pure.

Ils me regardaient tout les trois sous le choc. Visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à une révélation pareille, donc mes grands-parents avaient gardé leur démarche de recouvrer leur véritable nom caché. Le plus surpris était sans conteste Drago, sûrement parce qu'il connaissait tout les rouages de la société Sang-Pure.

\- Une Nott ?!, s'écria Draco. Décidément, tu nous en as caché des choses.

\- Oui, une descendante des Nott. Mes grands-parents ont d'ailleurs lancé des démarches pour pouvoir récupérer leur nom originel et me le transmettre.

\- Et bah quand Théodore va savoir ça, il va vraiment être surpris ! Lui, qui pensait être le dernier de sa Maison.

\- De plus, une autre chose a contrarié mon noyau magique. La famille Nott est connu pour recevoir des héritages magiques plus ou moins importants liés à des gènes latents de créatures magiques, or mon éloignement de la magie a fait que je n'ai pas pu recevoir cet héritage.

\- Tu es donc une véritable Nott, descendante en lignée directe, si ces gènes sont présents chez toi.

\- Oui...

Je me tordis les mains, le regard rivé sur la couette de mon lit. Mes leçons de maintien s'étaient faites la mal et mon courage avec, mais il fallait que je me lance. Je relevais la tête et plantais mon regard dans celui de Draco.

\- Justement, est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ? Pourrais-tu en parler à Théodore ? Tu étais le Prince des Serpentards, tu dois donc le connaître un minimum non ? J'aimerais vraiment que la requête de mes grands-parents aboutissent. Ils espèrent depuis si longtemps faire parti du monde magique et pouvoir renouer avec ce qu'il reste de leur famille.

Il me sourit doucement et acquiesça.

\- Hum, je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose. Cependant, il faudra attendre que son père Théodore Nott Senior soit déchu des droits, ce qui ne devrait plus prendre beaucoup de temps, puisque chaque Mangemort perd automatiquement ses droits dès lors que sa culpabilité est prouvée. Or nous savons tous qu'il était présent lors de la bataille de Poudlard, je me suis même battu contre lui, donc nous avons des preuves. De plus, il va être l'un des premiers à recevoir un procès, si je me souviens, il commence le 4 ou 5 juin, donc la semaine prochaine. D'ici là, je peux aller voir Théodore et lui parler de la requête de tes grands-parents, il ne devrait pas faire de difficulté, je pense.

\- Si tu veux bien, avec Harry, nous pourrions appuyer ta demande et peut-être avancer le procès, comme ça, cela serait régler au plus vite., réagit Hermione, qui semblait avoir retrouvé des couleurs.

Je crus que j'allais me mettre à pleurer. C'était si bon d'avoir des gens de votre âge qui se souciaient de vous. Même si je ne me souvenais pas de ce que nous avions vécu ensemble, ils se comportaient comme des amis. Certes, ils n'allaient pas si vite remplacer celles que j'avais perdu dans la bataille, et dont la perte se faisait toujours aussi vive, me donnant parfois envie de me mettre à hurler après l'injustice du monde. Pourtant, ils étaient tout de même là pour moi, et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Je me promis de tout faire pour mériter, cultiver et conserver leur amitié. Je pris leurs mains dans les miennes et les serrais en guise de remerciement. Je sentais que si j'ouvrais la bouche, j'allais bel et bien me mettre à pleurer. Hermione dût sentir mon trouble puisqu'elle me prit dans ses bras et me chuchota :

\- Oui, tu peux nous compter comme des amis. Nous allons t'aider Abigail, et pas seulement parce que nous avons une dette envers toi, mais par amitié.

Elle me relâcha doucement, veillant à ne pas me faire mal et reprit la parole, sous les regards bienveillants des deux jeunes hommes :

\- Seras-tu sorti d'ici le début du procès ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Le médicomage Stones m'a dit que l'opération aurait lieu la semaine prochaine. J'imagine qu'après je recevrais mon héritage magique, si tant est que j'en ai un, et que surtout il faudra que je me repose et m'habitue à avoir un corps plus jeune, sans compter les possibles complications de l'opération. Il y a possibilité que je sois frappée d'une légère amnésie concernant certains souvenirs. De manière générale, je pense qu'il faudra au moins compter encore une semaine à l'hôpital après la réception de l'héritage, ne serait-ce que pour rééquilibrer ma magie et vérifier si mon noyau magique s'est stabilisé.

\- Hum. Tu ne nous dis pas tout sur les risques n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer et baissais le regard sur ma couette, devenue tout à coup très intéressante. Par Merlin, Draco était perspicace. Au bout de longues minutes de tergiversations, pesant le pour et le contre, je décidais alors d'être complètement honnête. Ils le méritaient, ils étaient prêts à m'aider. Toutefois, je gardais la tête baissée, je n'avais pas le courage de leur annoncer dans les yeux. D'une voix très basse, je murmurais :

\- En réalité, il me reste à peine trois mois à vivre, et la réussite de l'opération n'est pas une certitude. Tout dépendra de mon noyau magique. Il y a aussi le risque que je fasse une overdose de magie mortelle lorsque je recevrais mon héritage. C'est aussi un peu pour ça que mes grands-parents veulent retrouver le nom des Nott au plus vite, de façon à pouvoir utiliser la Magie familiale en cas de besoin.

Tout les trois avaient blêmi et arboraient des masques horrifiés, justement ce qu'au départ je voulais absolument éviter. J'eus soudain l'impression d'être très sale, marquée d'une tâche honteuse. D'un bond, Draco se leva et se mit à marcher en long et large à travers la pièce, nous le suivions tout les trois du regard, attendant l'explosion. Il avait visiblement perdu le contrôle de lui-même, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Au bout de quelques allers-retours, il s'arrêta net, se planta au bout de mon lit, les points serrés posés sur la couverture, et me dit d'une voix dure, limite colérique, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs :

\- Je te jure que je vais faire tout mon possible pour que la requête de tes grands-parents aboutissent et que tu restes en vie. S'il le faut, je vais en appeler à ma propre Magie familiale, après tout, toutes les grands familles sorcières sont plus ou moins cousines, donc je devrais pouvoir t'aider. Dans deux jours, Lucius Malfoy va gagner un aller simple à Azkaban. Après, je vais pouvoir demander la direction de ma famille et donc recevoir les pouvoirs qui vont avec. Je vais aller Théodore à la première heure demain matin. Tu vas rester en vie.

Sidérée, je n'osais prononcer un mot. Sa quasi violence me faisait perdre mes moyens. Je commençais à me sentir mal et me recroquevillais en tremblant sur moi-même. En me voyant, Draco courut à mon chevet et me prit dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que je me calme :

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais je ne supporterais pas qu'une personne de plus autour de moi meurt.

Hermione me toucha l'épaule en signe de soutien.

\- Je suis d'accord., réagit doucement Harry, peut-être pour ne pas m'effrayer. J'ai pu étudié mon propre arbre généalogique. J'ai des liens avec la famille Nott au septième degrés du côté Potter et au cinquième du côté Black. Comme je suis officiellement à la tête des familles Black et Potter, ainsi que Peverell, je peux peut-être aussi t'aider avec ma propre Magie familiale, enfin si Draco me montre comment faire, ajouta-t-il en direction du principal intéressé, qui se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse.

\- Draco, nous permets-tu de t'accompagner chez Théodore demain ?, intervint Hermione. A trois, nous pourrions peut-être faire avancer les choses plus facilement.

Draco se tourna vers eux, sembla réfléchir quelques secondes aux avantages liés à leur présence et répondit :

\- J'accepte bien volontiers.

\- Par contre, les coupais-je, j'aimerais que vous ne mentionniez pas le fait qu'il me reste si peu de temps à vivre, mais simplement les dangers de l'opération et la question de l'héritage.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi et acquiescèrent. Hermione s'approche de mon lit et me prit la main :

\- Ne te tortures pas l'esprit, nous arriverons à t'aider. Pour le moment, reposes toi. Nous allons te laisser, il commence à se faire tard.

Les deux autres opinèrent du chef. Nous nous saluâmes et ils sortirent de ma chambre. A peine, avaient-ils passé la porte que je me mis à pleurer. Je ne savais pas pour quelle raison, hormis que j'en avais grandement besoin. Peut-être que la journée avait été trop riche en émotions. Le médicomage de service passa me voir un peu plus tard avec un plateau-repas et mes potions. Après cette visite, j'étais comme en état de choc, je ne pensais plus, je n'y arrivais plus. J'avais l'impression d'être l'actrice de mes propres gestes, sans rien pouvoir contrôler, je mangeais un peu, pris mes potions. Le médicomage ne sembla pas s'inquiéter de mon manque de réaction et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Je m'allongeais en grimaçant et finit par m'endormir avec un sourire aux lèvres : même si je n'allais pas mieux, les nouvelles étaient merveilleuses. Mon monde allait mieux et j'avais des amis.

Des amis…

Finalement, c'est peut-être ça qui allait me sauver.

* * *

 **Vos avis ? :)**


End file.
